Two Loves Is Better Than One
by Till Tommrow Comes
Summary: Barden High has a couple of new students Beca and her step-sister Alicia. None know that they are enforcers for a mob boss. Beca has to keep up appearances as she starts to have intense feelings for her bosses daughter AND her step-sister. All while making sure no one figures out what she does for her money. G!P Beca and Quinn Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up! We are going to be late, if you don't you get up soon!" the annoying voice that is my step-sister says walking past my door. I roll over and lift the covers above my head. As I'm drifting back off to sleep there is a bang at the door. "Come on little sister, get the fuck up!."

"Bitch we're the same age. Now get leave me alone you fucking whore." I yell at her as I roll over and get comfortable under the covers.

"You have five minutes and after that you're not going to like what I'm gonna do. It's a new school, new people, don't ruin it." Alicia my step-sister says.\

I reach under my pillow and ready my .40 cal handgun. As soon as I hear her turn the door knob I lift the gun aiming at the door. "I suggest you get out and close the door." I say not even turning to look at Alicia.

The girl sighed and I heard her turn to go back out the door. Before closing the door all the way she turns and says "Mr. Beale wants to see us before school. So I suggest you get up soon." The door closes.

"FUCK! Why didn't you say that before?" I hurry out of bed and get in the shower. Dressing in my usual skinny jeans and boots along with a black t-shirt and black and white flannel. I left my hair natural in its wavy mess. As I'm leaving my room I put my gun into the back of my pants and cover it with my shirt.

Walking into the kitchen, I pour myself some coffee and grab an apple. Alicia walks into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a pink shirt with matching pink chucks.

" I really hope we don't have to go through this everyday." She says pouring hr own coffee.

"I don't see why we have to go to school in the first place." I say taking a bite out of my apple.

"We could have stayed at our old school but no you just had to scare that kid half to death.

"He was getting on my nerves. What kind of 18 year old is scared of a 16 year old girl?"

Alicia looks at me funny." You put your gun in his face."

"He pissed his pants. Yo that shit was comedy." I laugh then grab the car keys. "Where's my dad?"

"He left for work already. But its time to go, we have to see Mr. B before going to school it seemed important. He asked for you specifically."

"Ugh!"

We lock up the house and head toward my midnight blue Range Rover. 'I fucking love this car." On the way to the Beale Manor, I had to run multiple stop signs and yellow lights. I'm not a very patient person but oh well. As we're pulling up to the manor I see my cousins car.

"Oh gods!" I say as I'm thinking of turning around.

"Is that Aubrey's car?" Alicia asks while gripping the door handle.

"Ooooohhh...no don't try to jump out the car."

"But she is YOUR annoying control freak of a cousin."

"No she is our cousin. That's what your mom gets for marrying my dad."

As we pull up to the gate, two men dressed in all black walk to car. They look into the car and wave us through.

"Damn, Taylor is getting buff. I want a piece of that." Alicia says waving flirtatiously at said man. He smirks at her as we drive through the gate.

"Gross, keep your legs closed. You act like a bitch in heat" I laugh

Te manor is a two story high huge plantation like estate. Completely white in color with accents of green along the shutters. The columns along the front look like something straight of of Fresh Prince. To the left and right of the drive are small fountains and shrubs along the front of the house. Along the with my cousins all white BMW are two other cars. Both cars belong to the Beale family. An all black limo with extremely dark tinted windows and an Audi R8 that was blood red in color. That Audi is fucking gorgeous and I would love to have it. I park behind my cousins car and we get out. Reaching the front door it automatically open by the butler.

"You know the drill ladies." He holds out his hands. We roll our eyes. I pull my gun from the back of my pants. Alicia pulls out twelve knives and hands them over to the butler. Don't ask where she keeps them all just know she is good with them. We follow the butler through the house and into the study. Behind the large mahogany desk sits Mr. Beale. He is six foot two with buzzed red hair and kind blue eyes. Don't let his eyes fool you the man is ruthless. I once saw him cut a mans hand off for dropping his food on the ground. Not a good day for that man although he did get to keep his job. In front of him sat my cousin and Mr. B's kids.

"Finally now we can get started." Mr. B stands up and walks around to the front of his desk and leans against it. "Ladies take a seat." Alicia and I sit take a seat on either side of the three teens in attendance. "Now lets get down to business. As you all know today is the first day of school. Shit has been threatening lately. So Ali and Bec's these are your new charges. Protect my children, if you don't something bad will happen." He shrugs.

Aubrey looks at both Ali and I then back to Mr. B. "Excuse me but what are you talking about? They are to protect your children? They aren't qualified to be bodyguards. They need real protection not two teens who have never done anything like that before."

Mr. B looks at her and laughs then turns to me with a raised eyebrow and I shake my head no to his silent question. Aubrey then turns to me and I shrug. "You're right young lady. They do need real protection. And they better have it." He say with authority in his voice. Aubrey Chloe and Luke you may leave." The three teens get up from the couch and walk out the door. Alicia and I move to the middle of the couch and await orders. "Since you all are to be attending the same school this year you are to keep a close eye on them. When the school year ends you will be back to your old jobs. Don' let anything happen to them, stick to them like glue. Beca you have Chloe You will be with her every single class and Alicia the same with Luke."

"Yes sir, Mr. B" we say in unison.

"Why is Aubrey in the dark?"

"'Cause she can't keep her mouth shut. Can't pick up scissors without her thinking we are going to hurt ourselves." Alicia says.

"Plus she will tell our parents and that's a lot to explain. How do you tell your parents that you're and enforcer for a mob boss?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"You're right nut you came to see me two years ago, the both of you. I gave you both a place in my family. You're like daughters to me. Taught you myself,everything, all the skills you have use 'em. And you're right ti keep quiet. You're good girls. Now get to school."Mr. B dismisses us. "And Beca keep your hands off my daughter."

Alicia laughs as I look dumbfounded. When we walk out into the hallway, the door closing behind us, I look at Alicia. "Why did he single me out? You're the one that humps everything that walks."

"Maybe 'cause you think with your dick. A LOT!."

"So not true." I feign hurt.

"Remember when we went to that bar to collect and instead of helping me you had your tongue down that blondes throat. I almost got my ass kicked."\

"Yeah but I helped." I smirk and grab my gun from the butler putting it back under my shirt.

"Sure, you threw that knife and almost hit me while still kissing that girl." Alicia says getting mad as we walk out the house towards the car.

"Are you still mad about that? Oh my gods! I knew I wasn't going to hit you. Or are you mad 'cause it wasn't you that I was macking on? I mean you're my step-sister not my real sister. You're hot as fuck and that a..."

"Shut the fuck up Beca. Dammit!"

"Are you getting all hot and bothered? I can take care of that for you if you want." I laugh pulling out of the driveway and making our way to our new school.

Alicia turns red as we stop at a light a few blocks from the school. "You're thinking about it aren't you?" I smirk. "I kinda miss hitting it from the back. The way it jiggles. Mmmm..."

"Beca, I swear!" She punches me in the arm.

But I cat help but laugh. We were lonely and drunk the first time. And seeing as she isn't my real sister, we fucked. Like rabbits! And she screams. Loud.

We pull into the parking lot and before we get out I say "Now go ahead and shake that ass while you walk in front of me, I dare you. I'll drag you back to this car by your hair and fuck you til you cant walk."

"Worry about protecting Chloe, okay."she says but I can she the desire in her eyes. She shakes her as a little bit before closing the door behind her.

I watch her walk in front of the car swaying her hips just for my benefit. But then my spider senses start tingling. I hop out the car gun at the ready before my back and come face to face with Aubrey Chloe and Luke. I quickly pull my shirt back down over the gun like I'm straightening out my clothes. I reach into the backseat and grab my backpack.

"You really shouldn't tease her like that." Aubrey says and I roll my eyes, closing the car door and locking my baby.

"I don't know what you mean big cousin."

"Yes you do. Stop teasing her or I'll tell your dad."

Ugh fucking nag! She gets on my fucking nerves. Can't have any fun and the worst part is she is older than me by almost a full year.

"Anyways, hey I'm Beca and that girl on the front of the car is my step-sister Alicia."

"Don't really care." Chloe says and walks past all of us. "Bree come on before we are late."

They run off towards the building and I hear laughing behind me. I turn to see Luke laughing behind me holding his sides. "Damn you got your work cut out for you. She hates bodyguards." He wipes his eyes. "So, which one of you is guarding me?" He smirks.

Around lunch I decided to watch the most stuck up annoyingly talkative brat from afar. Seriously she doesn't know how to shut the fuck up. Every fucking class she finds a new 'friend' and flirts with everyone.

"Why are you making that face at her?" Alicia asks sitting down opposite me at the lunch table.

"She is a annoying as shit."I say as my head makes contact with the table. "And my head hurts, this food is fucking terrible. I want a burger."

Alicia giggles running her fingers through my hair. "Stay down because here comes Aubrey and Chloe."

Fuck me! I don't move from my place at the table. But I can hear the sound of chairs moving away from the table and then them moving closer towards the table.

"Is she okay?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, you know Beca. The monster is begging to be fed and she wants something other than prison food." Alicia replies as her finger nails scratch at my scalp.

"So I wanted to ask about this morning. What was Mr. B talking about?"

I tap out 'no' in Morris code on the table. "He wanted to give us a job at his new store. That's all, you know we need the money." Alicia lies.

I hear six sets of foot falls headed towards our table. I lift my head from the table to see who is approaching our table. Ugh! I reach for my gun but Alicia smacks my hand that is still on the table and shakes her head. I put both of my hands back on the table.

"Hello beauties. Welcome to Barden High." The leader of the pack of idiots in Letterman jackets says.

"What do you want?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Just saying hello. Also to introduce myself." He walks around the table to the side where Chloe and Alicia are. He then takes Chloe's hand and kisses it. "I'm Tom and you are?"

"Not interested."She smiles and pulls her hand away.

"That's a first today." I say rolling my eyes. Chloe glares at me and I wink at her.

"Aww...Come on baby doll." He goes to grab her hand again.

"Leave me alone."

"I just want to get to know you. Maybe a date this Saturday."

"No thanks. I'm busy."

"Come..."

By this point I'm no longer in my seat and I'm standing behind this Tom guy. "Look Todd...She said no. Move on. Yeah she'd hot but I saw like twenty hot bitches back that way. Go hit on them." I say moving to be in between him and Chloe.

"I was talking to the babe behind you, not you midget." He says attempting to make me cower under the harsh tone in his voice.

"I suggest you move on Green Giant. We were trying to have lunch peacefully." I say as he attempts to walk around me. He steps closer to me and I don't back down. I've been up against bigger and tougher guys than him. The bell rings and lunch ends. "Maybe next time Big Fella." I say patting his stomach.

"Don't touch me!" He looks behind me. "I'll see you around beautiful." Then him and his flunkies leave.

"i don't need your help Becky." Chloe says behind me then I'm shoved forward into Alicia.

"It's Beca and trust I won't help after you just shoved me." I announce then walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixth period rolls around and finally I can get a physical workout. I start stretching when I see these long milk chocolate legs in front of me. I look up and watch the girl bend over in these tiny ass yoga shorts. When she stands all I see is the most beautiful sight in the world. I'm then snapped out of my gaze by Chloe standing in the way of my view of the girl.

"Stop drooling it's not attractive." She says.

"What can I help you with?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"You're supposed to be watching out for me not checking out girls."

"Again, what can I help you with?"

"Well one I don't want to be here and two that creep from lunch is here bothering me."

"Not my problem. You can handle yourself remember. Now excuse me I saw something I like." I get up and walk over to the girl I saw earlier. She still has her back to me so I walk in front of her. "Hey I'm Beca. I'm new here." I say with my signature smirk on my face.

"Jaz, What's up?" She says smiling

"I was wondering if we could stretch together."

"Yeah sure why not."

"You look really fit."

She laughs. "Thanks. I'm a cheerleader and gymnast."

"Yeah, you look real flexible." I wink at her and laugh to myself at how corny that was. She laughs then lifts her leg up on my shoulder. I step a little closer to her and put my hands on her hips. Jaz puts on hand on my free shoulder and the other on her stretched leg. "Damn I knew you had to be flexible."

"You can take a couple more steps into me. I'll tell you when to stop." Jaz says with a devious smile on her pretty face. I step further and further into her, watching as her legs moves further into the air. I keep going until our bodies are flush against each other. "Okay you can stop now."

" I wonder how these sexy legs would feel wrapped around my waist." I roll my hips into her center and I can hear her breathe hitch.

"Well maybe I can show you after school." I roll my hips against her center again. "aro-round yyyour waaaist." and again. "aaal-llong your pretty" again "ffffuck...face." she stutters out and puts her head down. The best part is that I can feel how hot and wet she is.

"Mmmm... I bet you taste sweet." My hand travels to the front of her shorts. "Can I have a taste?" Jaz nods. Just as I'm about to stick my hand into her shorts my phone starts to buzz non-stop in my pocket. "Shit! Hold that thought." I step back from her as she puts her leg down and pouts.

I reach into my basketball shorts and pull out my phone. I have three messages from Alicia.

 **Ali: Wtf r u doing?**

 **Ali: I can c u and u better not touch her (cat emoji)**

 **Ali: Ur supposed 2 b working**

 **Bexii: U want me to touch ur (cat emoji, smirk emoji)**

 **Bexii: And Chloe doesn't want my help.**

I look around the gym and see Chloe with a group of girls including my cousin. "Is everything alright?" Jaz asks from behind me.

"Yeah. How about you put your number in my phone? Then later you can give me that taste." I turn to her and give her my phone.

She takes it puts her number in and texts herself. "There now we have each others number." She says smiling. I wink at her then walk over towards Chloe and Aubrey.

 **Ali: Touch it (tongue emoji) it wateva u want but don't touch her again**

 **Bexii: R u jealous**

 **Ali: No but if u touch her again ill (scissor emoji) off ur (eggplant emoji)**

 **Bexii: Ur lookin a lil green come here n let me touch ur (cat emoji)**

"BECA!?" I look up from my phone and see Aubrey and Chloe staring at me along with their friends.

"Huh? What's up?"

"We have been calling your name forever. Who are you texting?" Aubrey asks while trying to take my phone.

I glare at her. "Alicia, we're talking about work. What do you want Bree?"

"These are our friends CR, Stacie and Fat Amy."

"What's up Legs." I smile and wink at the tall brunette. "What's up? I'm Beca." Chloe scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Miss Bea... Chloe are you doing anything after school?" I ask looking back down at my phone.

 **Ali: No ur being bad**

 **Ali:look dem legs touch her (cat emoji)**

"I have glee and then I might go to the mall or something."

 **Bexii: I don wanna I wanna touch ur (cat emoji) :(**

"What the fuck is glee?" I ask putting my phone back into my pocket. "You know what I don't care. You look safe enough so I'm going to go play with a cat. See ya."

"Wait you cant leave." I hear from behind me.

"And why not?"

"'Cause if you go anywhere you cant see me or I cant see you I'll call my daddy."

Before I could reply back my cousin has to but in. "Whats up with your dad and my cousins?"

Beca and Alicia work for my dad."

"I know Alicia said that at lunch. What does that have to do with anything?" My inquisitive cousin asks. Nosy bitch.

When I turn around I see a smirking redhead looking straight at me. I raise an eyebrow at her. Spoiled bitch really is going to test me. Why does my cousin have to be her best friend? "Beca and Ali are really..."

"How about you just ask him for a job Bree? He pays really well plus it's fun FUN work." I interrupt Chloe and look at Aubrey. "We got to go to the Caribbean."

Not a complete lie, the money is awesome and the Caribbean was great. We were there a total of three days. Some asshole tried to steal a lot of money from Mr. B and hide out there. Now that is why I don't trust bank or accountants. So Ali and I sought him out and watched him transfer everything in all of his bank accounts back into Mr B's. We hooked up with some beautiful local girls, sat on the beach and watched the sunset. Then I put two bullets into his brain. (Sigh) Great times.

"No thank you, I was busy studying this summer. I also hung out with Chloe but that's it. I don't have time for such things." Bree says with her arms folded.

"What could you possibly be studying over summer break?" CR asks.

"Like really. Maybe you should remove that stick from up your ass and do what your short stack cousin does." Fat Amy says and Chloe laughs.

"Or maybe you're so uptight because you need to get laid." Stacie says. I look over at her and wink.

"Yeah big cousin. Maybe you need to get laid. I'll hook you up. Guy or girl?" On Aubrey's face is a look of utter surprise and horror. "Well I can help you with the girl part. I know this girl who can do wonders with her m..."

"Beca! Shut up!" Aubrey yells turning a very bright red color. "I d-d-don't want to hear about that. I don't need to get laid. And I definitely don't want to be with someone that had their mouth on your..."

"Whoa the big cousin. Calm down." I say trying to calm the fuming girl.

"On her what Bree?" Chloe speaks up. "Tell us."

" My business not yours, Red." I smile. "Maybe if your nice to me I'll show you."

Bree looks upset at that statement and runs off out of the gym. I laugh so hard that I'm bent over holding my sides. "She's going to kill you later. By the way, I don't want to be anywhere near LITTLE Beca." Chloe whispers to me. "Suggest it again and I'll have daddy cut it off."

"Trust me Red, I wouldn't want my dick to fall off." I say just as the bell rings, "Come,Your Highness, we should change and head to class.

XXXTLIBTOXXXTLIBTOXXXTLIBTOXX

The rest of the day is the same shit, boring as fuck. Technically, I graduated from high school early, thanks to Mr. B. I've always hated having to get up early and deal with people.

After school Chloe heads to her locker. I was standing at the end of the hall watching her. The dick from the lunch room walks up behind her. I slowly start to make my way towards them. Chloe finishes putting her things into her locker then turns around to leave but Tom grabs her by the waist and pulls her into him. Chloe pushes him off.

By this point I'm about three feet from them. "Chloe are you ready for your glee club thing?" I ask staring at the hand that's grabbing her arm.

"Yeah, we can go." she says yanking her arm away from Tom.

"We aren't finished talking yet." Tom says grabbing Chloe's arm again.

"I think you are done Big Fella. So how about you let her go?" I say with so much venom in my voice. He glares at me and doesn't remove his hand. I grab his wrist and the back of his jacket then twist his wrist to the point of breaking it. Tom finally lets go of Chloe's arm and let out an angry painful growl. I quickly slam his face into a locker. "I told you to let her go." I sneer then kick the back of his knee, hid leg buckles and he falls to his knees.

"Stupid bitch, you could have broken my nose." He cries out.

"Well next time listen the first time." I punch him hard in the face. "Let's go, Chloe."

Chloe laughs at the boy lying on the floor and walks around him. We continue sown the hall to the choir room. Inside the room we find it full of people including Luke Aubrey and Alicia. I laugh as Chloe and I take a seat next to Aubrey and Luke.

"Never pegged you for a singer, Luke. And I've known you for over a year." I say to Luke laughing.

"Well, Bec's, not everyone can be as cool and suave as you are. Plus you don't know everything about me. Are you hear to sing?" Luke says smirking.

"I don't sing." I deadpan.

"Well then you cant be here. I think your sexy sister can handle it from awhile."He laughs.

"Wait you've known each other the an year? How come I didn't know that?" Aubrey chimes in like always.

"Ugh you don't need to know everything. You're like an overprotective mother. You're 17 not 37. You don't need to know everything about me." I roll my eyes then get up to leave.

Then out of the corner of my eye I spot Air Jordan 4's Black and royals that I want. But how? They don't come out til next year in the middle of June. I walk over to the person wearing them. A short haired blonde chick with green eyes, wearing something similar to what I have on. She has on black jeans with a blue and black shirt open at the front with a white t-shirt underneath

"Bruh, are those the 4's? How did you get them so early?" I say standing in front of her.

"I know people." She says

I laugh. "Yeah you must know Jordan himself. I've been trying to get them but I cant find a good plug. The worst part is that I cant even get them in kids sizes."

"How about I hook you up with my guy?"

"Hell yeah. I'm Beca by the way."

"Quinn. So you joining our little club of misfits or are you checking out my shoes?"

"I came to drop Chloe off."

"You should stay. It's fun in here."

"Yeah, singing and dancing ain't my type of fun."

"it ain't mine either but there are a lot if girls in here. Let's just say they aren't good girls." She laughs and points to a group of girls sitting together and talking.

"See now you're talking my language. How did you know?"

"I saw you in the gym with Jaz. That dude," pointing to a black guy in letter men jacket. "is her brother. He is very protective. She on the other hand is a tease."

I shake my head and smirk. "She looks like a lot of things but a tease just doesn't seem like one of them."

"You haven't seen her dance yet."

"I think ill stick around to see that."

"Cool."

I turn around to go and sit back by Chloe. I close my eyes and massage my temples." Thought you were leaving." Alicia say.

"Yeah but I made a cool new friend. She convinced me to stay."

"Who?" Chloe asks.

"Quinn."

She laughs. "It's like freaks attract each other"

"What?"

"You and her are exactly alike. Only I like her." Chloe says waving at Quinn. I look over and Quinn smiles and winks at Chloe. "Super hot, total player, and has a little friend like you." She laughs again. "You and her could be twins but shes taller."

Just as I'm about to reply back to her a teacher walks in. now this dude looks like so fucking ridiculous. Curly hair, lanky,he looks like he wishes he was still a teen. "Hello class. Welcome to a new year!" cheers around the room. "Alright we look to have grown two new people. So why don't you come on up here and show us what you got?"

I look at Alicia and she nods over to the piano. "Don embarrass me." Chloe sneers.

"Aww... Sure I am." I get up and go to the piano . Really thinking about fucking up to piss Chloe off.

I start to play the beginning notes to Hate U Love U by Gnash. She starts to sing as I play the piano. By the end of the song people are clapping and cheering for her.

"And your name is?" Mr. Shue asks Alicia as she takes my spot at the piano

"I'm Alicia and this is my sister Beca." She says pushing me to go stand in the center of the room.

"Well, welcome Alicia. Now for your turn Beca."

I sing Unsteady by X Ambassadors. By the end of the song I watch as everyone stares at me open mouthed completely silent. I smirk and go to sit next to Chloe. As if me sitting broke the spell everyone starts to clap still stunned.

"You can sing." Chloe says drooling just a little.

"I never said I couldn't I said I didn't" I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Wow! Such a big voice. So raw and you could feel the emotion." The teacher says. "Beca that was awesome! Welcome." He claps and the whole room follows. "Okay everyone this weeks assignment is...musicals!" Everyone groans but this brunette girl in a short skirt and a sweater with an animal on it. She is so excited. Ugh... fucking weirdo people. "Now you have until Friday to pick a song. You can work in groups if you want. You may start brainstorming now."

I look over at Quinn as the little brunette chick is hugging her. Quinn makes eye contact with me. _'Your girl'_ I mouth to her. She makes a face at me that says 'bitch please' and mouths back _'friend'._ I laugh hard at this. The commotion in the room is ridiculous. I lean back and down into my seat closing my eyes.

"So what are you going to sing Friday?" I hear Chloe say as I start to get comfortable.

"Nothing." I say crossing my arms.

"You have to sing something. Everyone has to." She says.

"Well then Ill sing with you." I smirk.

"Sorry Aubrey, Alicia and I are singing together. So you're on your own buddy." She laughs

"Huh...Oh well that works for me. Tell me when we can leave." I say

XXXTLIBTOXXXTLIBTOXXXTLIBTOXX

After checking Aubrey's car to make sure everything was clear. I walk to my baby. As I'm walking up to the Rover I hear someone call my name. I turn to see Quinn running up to me. "What's up?" I say when she reaches me.

"Yo your sister is hot." She says laughing.

"Yeah I know." I roll my eyes and smirk. "So whats up with you and that weird brunette?"

"Ha! She's my friend and dates the quarterback... Finn." She says laughing. "Bruh's a jerk but I was wondering about your sister."

"First step-sister. Second I don't fucking care. She can handle and talk for herself. I say to her and she kind of brightens up.

"Alright then." She says. "See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Friday came around everything started to be less annoying. Even though I already have my diploma, I guess being with people my own age wasn't a bad idea. Tom still hits on Chloe but he learned to keep his hands to himself. I guess him 'running' into the locker helped him come to his senses. Glee club was more bearable than I originally thought. Being who I am I know that it should be hard to make friends but Quinn and I have become close buddies since meeting. I like having someone other than Alicia to talk to and hang out with.

At lunch most of the glee club is sitting together. I make fun of Quinn about Rachel being stuck to her hip all the time. Like she was at very moment."So not your girl but is stuck on your hip all the time. Her boyfriend doesn't get me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Like I give a fuck about lard tits. But he don't want no smoke so he keeps his mouth shut." She says then looks over at the table Finn and the rest of the football idiots are. "Watch this."

Quinn turns to Rachel and grabs her by the chin leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek close to her mouth. I look over to Finn and looks super mad. He stands up from his lunch table and walks toward ours. Rachel's face is turning red with a silly smile as Quinn pulls away.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked blushing.

"Just because you're beautiful my friend. I like to see you smile. Q says and Rachel brightens more.

By this time Finn has reached our table and is burning with anger. He looked at his girlfriend and then at Quinn. "Rach, how about you come sit and have lunch with me?" He says still looking at Q as he talks.

"Why Finn? Maybe you should come sit with us instead. I don't want to leave my friends." She says.

"Nah, I'm fine where I am. Just thought my girlfriend would want to sit with me." He says softly to her.

Q and I look at each other then cough 'pussy'. Finn looks at us clearing our throats.

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel looks at us and we nod. She turns back to Finn. "how about we sit together on Monday?"

He glares at Q then turns to Rachel. "Yeah, okay. See ya later."

I burst out laughing. The whole scene was funny as shit. Next thing I know Q and I are being hit in the back of the head. We turn around to see Alicia. She sits in my lap facing Q.

"Bitch what was that for?" I ask about to hit here back.

"If you hit me I will cut you and you know I will do it. Plus you were picking on man tits over there." She says looking pointedly at Q.

"Hey now! I was proving a point." Q says chuckling.

"Don't play with peoples emotions or ill play with your hormones." Ali winks

Alicia gets up off my lap and leaves with an extra sway in her hips and a flip of her hair. "Bruh, how do you live with that around?" Q asks.

"When I was younger lots of cold showers. Now lots of willing girls with spread legs." I laugh and turn to see Chloe looking at me funny and Rachel looking at Q in the same manner. What the Fuck!

During glee everyone stated their performances. They were pretty good so far. That was until Jaz took the stage. She was fucking hot! Her skirt seemed shorter, her shirt fit like a glove and her hair was loose out of its usual ponytail, flowing beautifully past her shoulders.

"Now you can see what I meant about her dancing." Q says looking back at me from her seat in front of mine.

Jaz sings _Out Tonight_ from the musical _'Rent'._ Okay so that was hot as fuck.

"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asks. "Beca?"

"Nah, ill wait a little longer for now. I like watching." I say. Q turns around in her seat again and laughed at me then turned back around.

"Fine how about you Chloe?" Shue asks. The girl stood up along with Alicia and Aubrey. As Chloe was passing me she falls into my lap. _'Ffffuuuckk'_ I groan as she sits there for a matter of seconds that feel like minutes if mot hours. She finally gets up and walks up onto the stage.

"I lean forward to whisper to Q. "Yo, Chloe just sat on my dick, on purpose." She laughs. "By the way watch Alicia. Paybacks a bitch." this time I laugh as she pales.

After a few more really good performances and making fun of Q when Rachel is up on stage, its finally my turn. "Alright, next up and our final performance for today, Beca." She says.

I walk up to the stage. "Alright... this song is from Hamilton. Fu-freaking play is sick with the crazy sick rapping and the pace of some of the songs. Don't judge me I love to rap." Everyone laughs. I sing _'Satisfied' from Hamilton_ with a little help from Ali and Q. Everyone clapped when the song was over. Some were still stunned by my voice but its absolutely absurd that they are because they all have amazing voices themselves.

"That was amazing!" Shue said overwhelmed or so it seemed. I look towards everyone in the crowd making my way back k to my seat and sitting down. " Everyone next week we start our preparations for sectionals." They cheer at this announcement.,

"I personally nominate myself to sing solo again this year." says Rachel. "Seeing as I'm the most talented and always have a song ready just in case." Throughout the entire class there was a collective groan. "What's the matter with you guys, you know that I am right." Q leans down and whispers something into Rachel's ear. She looks upset as Q pulls away, she crosses her arms and pouts. "Fine." Q puts her arm around her.

"I think we should all vote to see who should be singing a solo this year. There is so much talent that goes around that goes unnoticed. Let's switch it up." Shue says to the whole class. "Next week we will audition everyone and pick who solos. You cant vote for yourself. So don't try. In the meantime enjoy your weekend."

"PARTY AT CASA DE LA PUCKERMAN TONIGHT! EVERYONE OF YOU LOSERS BETTER SHOW UP." Puck yells loudly as we start to leave out the doors.

"Chloe are you going to this party?" I ask while getting up to leave the auditorium.

"Yes, Beca, I'm going to the party. Where you will also be." Chloe says trying to get around me. I hear her say something about 'my whores'

I laugh. Chloe glares at me then pushes me out of the way. "Yo, I'm really tired of you pushing and shoving me. I guard you from others not myself."

"You wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me." She says back

I can feel my anger starting to get the better of me. "Don't have to touch you to hurt maim or kill you."

You don't have the ball."

"I can show you my balls" I say smirking.

"Sorry I cant see something so small."

"Far from small, you noticed that when you fell in my lap." She blushes then walks to Aubrey's car. I smirk and shout "We will pick you up nine thirty."

Its about six forty five and I just got done working out. I'm listening to music laying on my bed in a sports bra and basketball shorts. Trying to relax before this party tonight but its not really helping any I'm just too tired I guess. The door opens and closes but I don't look over to see who has come in. The ed beside me dips and I feel the weight of a body straddling my waist. Opening my eyes I'm met with the sight of navy blue lace right in front of me. _'Damn '\_

"Can I help you Alicia?" I ask putting my hands behind my head and prop myself up.

The sight of her perfect toned body was making me hard. "Yes daddy. I missed you." She replies with an innocent tone in her voice.

Now if I wasn't hard before I definitely an now. Okay its weird that I like being called daddy, but we all have our little kinks. Plus if I get somebody pregnant I will be their daddy. See id let her call me mommy but that seems weird and when she says daddy its just sexy as fuck. Alicia knows to stay on my good side. I wont hurt her physically or emotionally just but she will definitely be feeling me in every muscle in her body until her sore muscles feel better.

"Yeah, how much?" I ask but she knows she has to show and not tell.

Ali stands up on the bed , legs on either side of my body slides her panties down and off of her legs. I can see how wet she is as she takes them off. Just watching makes my mouth water. "So bad daddy." She says as she lowers herself back down onto my body. Her core on my stomach rubbing pussy juice on my abs.

"Have you let anyone touch what's mine?" I ask in an authoritative voice.

She holds her head down and says "Quinn."

On the inside I'm happy that my bro got some but I still don't show it.." get up and bend over the bed." She does as she is told. "How many times?" I ask.

She doesn't look up at me as she says "Three"

 _'Turn up!'_ I knew my bro could handle all Ali's curves. I smirk. Getting off the bed and spank her once hard. Shew moans and I spank her again and again and again. This goes on for about nine more times and Alicia can barely keep standing. She falls to her knees and pulls her shorts and boxers down and off my legs. Before she can put my dick in her mouth, I grab her by the hair hard jerking her back to look up at me.

"Bad girl... I see you're hungry for my dick. Do you want it?" She nods. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."

She quickly does what I tell her to do. Guiding her so that my tip was on her tongue. Her mouth is so hot and hot its feels amazing like heaven. I love when she gives me sloppy head. My hips buck forward and my dick touches the back of her throat. Alicia gags then bobs her head up and down the full length and then gags again. "Fuck... that's a good girl. Mmmm... all the way down." I encourage her. I can feel her throat contract around the tip of my dick. Swear I was going to cuts in the back of her throat. Then of course there is a knock at my door.

"Beca?"

 _'Fuck'_ I think " What's up dad? Don't come in I'm not dressed." I say and look down into lust filled hazel eyes. Alicia has slob running down her mouth. She continues to suck never stopping.

"Just was wondering if you were staying for dinner." My dad says and I bite my bottom lip.

" Yeah ill be down in a little while. Can you put it in the microwave for me please?"

"Yeah ill see you before you leave."

"Yeah alright." I reach behind Alicia and unclasps her bra. I pull her back by her hair again. "Condom."

After putting the condom on Alicia hovers above me. She lines up my dick to her entrance. I put my hands on her hips then pull her down hard. She moans loud and my eyes roll in the back of my head from being inside her. "Ride that dick baby girl."

She rolls her hips against mine. She starts riding me hard. Our hips meeting thrust for thrust. Up and down rolling her hips down with each thrust. Alicia's moans are getting louder and louder with every thrust. "Turn around. I wanna see that ass bounce." Alicia turns around my dick still deep inside of her. All I see is her ass bounce for me up and down. I grab her ass and watch it turn red. "Fuck... that ass is so perfect and sexy."

"Mmmm...daddy I love your big dick." I spank her harder and she starts to ride me even harder and faster trying to reach her climax fast. I grab her arm and pull them behind her as she rides wild. I flip us over and put my hands firmly into her lower back supporting my weight. I fuck her hard. "Daddy... yesss... harder." she cries into the cover of my bed.

"Good girl, take this dick." Her hands then turn white while she grabs the comforter tight in her hands ad I'm fucking her hard into the mattress. "This is my pussy. Don't give my fucking pussy to no one else."

"Yess daddy." Alicia's walls clutch hard on my dick.

"Mmmmm... So fucking tight... squeeze my dick."

Alicia cums super hard. I pull out and take the condom off. Stroking my dick. I release cum all over her back and ass. I lay down next to Alicia on the bed. She is asleep. I laugh hard then get up out the bed to go shower then make my way down thew stairs to the kitchen to eat my food


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we get to Puck's house the party is in full swing. "Please don't sit your drink down and don't drink anything that someone gives you." I say getting out of the car..

"Ugh.. No shit, Sherlock." Chloe says. "Bree are you going to get drunk tonight?" She asks making her way across the lawn.

"No, Why would I do that?" Aubrey asks.

"Why would you ask her that? That stick is so far up her ass it ain't coming out." I say opening the door.

The music hits me hard. Bad and Boujee by Migos is on. There are people dancing all over the place. Red cups in people hands and cans of soda. Even better Big Fella is here with Gerber Baby hitting on two cheerleaders. I shake my head and make my way to the kitchen for something to drink. Alicia walks by and her shirt is up in the back. I can see two very red hand prints on her lower back. They look to have started to bruise and were turning a deep purple.

There are girls everywhere and its like I'm in ta fucking candy shop. About an hour into the the party I notice that Chloe was tipsy and dancing with Alicia.

"Whats up" I hear beside me and I recognize the voice. It belongs to Q.

"Not, shit. Whats up? Where your girl at?" I smirk.

Q looks at me "What girl? Your sister?"

I heard you hit that. Did you beat it up?" I start laughing.

"I did something..." She smirks then looks at Alicia. "Whats on her back?"

I laugh so hard . "You wanna date Alicia? Like for real?"

"Nah, not really. I mean she good in bed but not girlfriend material." Q says

"Right. By the way those are hand prints."i smirk and take a drink of soda.

"Damn really? Someone beat that up for real."

 _'You have no ide_ a.'"So where is Rachel?"

"She over there with Gerber and his brother." I follow Q's line of sight to where Finn was. Next to him was Rachel and Tom.

"Oh my gods. Are you telling me that Big Fella is his brother?" I say. "Why are you over here instead of over there with your girl."

"She isn't my girl. I just love pissing fat fuck off. Its funny cause he knows ill beat his as." She laughs.

Alicia walks over to Q and I. She stands next to Q. "Hey whats up?"

Q takes a sip from her cup then looks at Alicia. "Watching idiots look even worst trying to talk to girls."

"Yeah did you know that Tom and Finn were brothers?" I ask her.

"I knew they were related since they have the same last name." She says.

"By the way nice marks on your back." Q says to Alicia smirking.

"What?" Ali asks

"The hand prints on your lower back."

"There are hand prints on my back?"

"Yeah, here turn around. I'll take a picture for you." Q says taking out her phone and raising up the back of Ali's shirt. Q then takes a picture and hands her phone to Ali. The look on Alicia's face is a mix between shocked and turned on. I wink at her when she looks my way.

"What the fuck yo?" She looks back down at the picture. "I don't know how those got there." she gives Q back her phone.

"Looks like someone was holding you down or something." Q says then laughs while looking at the picture. "Who you been fucking?"

I laugh even harder at this. "She been fucking everybody."

"Are you calling me a hoe?" She asks me feigning hurt.

"No...I mean... Yes, yes I am."I say.

"Whoever was hitting it was tearing that shit up." Q says laughing. "It looks like that is going to be there awhile."

I almost died laughing. "Tore that shit up. Did you have a good nap afterwards at least?"

"I hope she did. From those marks it don't look like she shouldn't be standing. It look like they were trying to break your back." Q was dying laughing along with me.

"Pussy must be hurting. I'm surprised your back doesn't hurt. Did you get some back shots?" I ask. Q spits her drink out laughing. The funniest part was that she spit her drink on a couple of people that were walking past us. I started to cry from laughing so hard.

"Oh my gods. You two are the worst people ever." She pouts. "Well at least someone can handle all of this." she says motioning to her body.

"Pretty sure I handled that pretty well." Q smirks.

"You're a great lay. We should do that again." Ali says holding onto Q's arm. "Let's dance."

"Hell nah. I don't dance." Q says.

"Yes you do. I've seen you dance." Ali replies referring to glee club.

"I'll dance if Beca does." Q smirks.

"What the fuck! Why you put me in that?" I ask.

Alicia walks over to Chloe, whispers in her ear and they both walk back over to us. Ali grabs Q's arm and Chloe grabs my hand. They start to pull us over to where everyone was dancing.

"Fuck nah!" I say.

Alicia leans over and whispers in my ear. "Please daddy?" I feel a shiver down my back.

"Your really not going to be able to walk tomorrow." I whisper back.

As we are walking over to go dance Caroline _by Amine_ comes on. Chloe starts to dance around in the middle of the floor. Her back flush against my front.

 _I mean, shit to be honest with you, man, she's a..._

 _Bad thang, fine as hell, thick as fuck  
Oh my god, that's my baby  
Caroline, you divine  
Mighty fine  
Shawty really blow the pipe (that's true)  
Like a pro_

Chloe to move her hips to the beat. My hands on her hips moving with her.

 _Fuck you thought  
Holy shit, I'm really lit  
It's looking like it's 'bout time to fuck it up  
Caroline, listen up, don't wanna hear  
About ya horoscope or what the future holds  
Shut up and shut up and  
Let's get gory, _

By this point I'm getting into the song and rapping along.

 _like a Tarantino movie  
Don't wanna talk it out, can we fuck it out?  
Cause we gon' be up all night, fuck a decaf  
You say I'm a tall thug, guess I'm a G-raffe  
If ya want safe-sex, baby use the knee pads  
Freaky with the sticky icky  
Baby give me kitty kitty_

I look up to see Ali and Q dancing. Its funny to watch them dance because you can tell that Q doesn't want to dance. Its all over her face.

 _Killa, west-side nigga  
Boy you like 98 degrees  
And I'm 300, nigga keep ya feet runnin'  
I chief keef keef when I eat these beats  
Better boy get scurred  
Don't run up in my lane, I don't want you in my lane  
You a lame, get swerved_

The song continues and I finish rapping it. When the song ends I try to make my way off of the 'dance' floor. "Beca where do you think you are going?" Chloe asks grabbing me before I can walk off.

"Somewhere with less people now that the song is over." I say turning to leave again.

 _Ooh  
Climb on board  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow_

"No not yet. Keep dancing with me." She says not letting go of my arm.

"Fine."

The song is slow and sexual. Chloe's ass grinding into my dick. Her hips moving seductively. I put my hand on her bear thigh as we grind together.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me  
'Body but us, bodies together  
I love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I love to wake up next to you  
I love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I love to wake up next to you_

My hands sliding up to the hem of her skirt. Chloe's hips making every grind feel amazing. Her hand comes around to wrap around my neck and tangle in the nape of my hair. She starts to grind even harder.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

She turns around in my hands putting both of her arms around my neck. My hands go to her waist. She puts her face into my neck as we continue to grind together. I don't kno0w when it happened but she begins to basically starts to ride my leg. Chloe lets a moan escape her mouth. Her arms move from around my neck and make their way down my chest and under my v-neck t shirt

 _Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thin line_

I feel her drag her nails all the way down to the top of my jeans. I bite my lip and hold back a groan. My hands trail down over Chloe's ass and I squeeze. She moans again into my neck

"Beca you're making me so wet." Chloe says and continues to grind on my leg.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me  
'Body but us, bodies together  
I love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I love to wake up next to you_

"You like me touching this sexy little body of yours?" I ask squeezing her ass again. She moans out yes and grinds harder into my leg. "You're being a bad girl in public Chloe. I think its time you go home."I tell her.

"No Beca I don't want to leave yet. I'm having fun." She scrapes her nails down my abs again. 'Fuuuuck' "Aren't you having fun?"

Before I could even answer I'm pulled away from Chloe by the back of my shirt. The first thing I think is who the fuck think its okay to touch me?

"That was pretty close to my girl freak."I hear Tom say. "I think er have unfinished business."

I watch as he moves around to stand in front of me. I straighten out my shirt, making sure that no one can see my gun. I look up and laugh in his face. "First of all she not your girl. Second if you ever put your hands on me again or ill break your arm." I say. My voice was dripping with venom. "Now move I was having fun."

I move to walk past him and he literally had the balls to take a swing at me. I dodge his wild swing and punch him twice in the stomach. He continues to take wild swings at me. I side step him and kick him hard in the chest. Tom is taking shallow intakes of breathe signifying that I knocked the wind out of him.

"Now I would break your arm but you couldn't touch me if you tried. I will show you something though." I look from him over to Chloe. "Chloe come here."

She walks over to me. "Yes."

"From this moment on when you answer me, you will refer to me as daddy. Am I understood?"

"Yes daddy."

"Do you want to talk to this fucking idiot?" I ask her.

"No daddy."

"Do you wanna fuck him or have a relationship with him?"

"No daddy" She says looking at me in my eyes and touching my arm.

I look over to Tom and see him seething with an undeniable amount of anger. "Now Chloe" I say still looking at Tom. " do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes daddy."

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

I look at Chloe and grab her by her hair hard. "Yes what?"

"Yes daddy." She moans out.

I kiss her right in front of the entire room of people. "Good girl now go over there with Alicia." Chloe walks away. "Now that you are fully embarrassed, leave idiot."

Tom finally catches his breathe and stands up. "You better watch your back."

"Yeah I'm terrified." I walk up to him and whisper. "I'm gonna tear her pussy up and ruin her for everyone. I'm gonna have her following me around like a little puppy on her knees calling me daddy."

He pushes me and I grab his arm and dislocate his shoulder. Tom screams and Finn starts to walk towards where we are standing. Before he can get close Q stands in his way.

"Lard tits I suggest you don't even think about it." Q says and he pushes her. She punches him in the jaw and kicks him in the side of the head. Finn falls to the floor and Q starts to kick him in the stomach. Alicia grabs Q by the arm and pulls her away. Rachel runs over and drops down next to Finn. I notice ta gun at the back of base of Q's back. I had to do a double take to make sure that's what I saw but Q had already pulled down her shirt.

Puck comes over to us. "Damn, did some girls just beat two big ass football players up?" think its time for you to leave." He slurs out laughing. They leave and Puck yells for the music to be turned back up.

I notice that people are all around me looking at their phones and giving Q and I side looks. Aubrey comes out of nowhere with her mouth wide open staring at me. "What the hell was that Beca? You shouldn't be fighting with those guys. You could get hurt." Bree finishes.

"You aren't my mother. Grab a drink and a guy and have fun. Please! 'Cause the sick riding is annoying and I would rather have one of these other girls to actually make my dick wet. Just saying." I walk away from her over to Alicia Q and Chloe. "Thanks for having my back , back there"

"No problem cant let you almost get jumped." Q says and shakes my hand. "What did you say to Tom that made him push you?" she asks.

"Umm... nothing worth repeating." I say laughing.

"Riiight. He looked pissed. I laughed so hard when I saw his face turn red as shit."

"Yeah,well, that's why he got his arm dislocated."

"Funny as fuck. You're like a foot shorter than him."

We walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. When we get there there are people doing body shots on the counter. People were laughing, having fun and getting drunk. Its nice to watch. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I turn around to see Rachel yelling at Q for beating up Finn. Chloe straddles my lap and kisses me wrapping her arms around my neck. I start to get into it then I pull back and sit her down on the couch.

"No Chloe." I tell her.

"Why not? I thought you wanted me." Chloe asks with a pout.

"Umm...Its not that I don't want you, its that I'm your body guard." she looks upset but I know its the alcohol. "You're drunk go get some water."

Chloe grabs my hand and slides it up her inner thigh to her hot wet center. I am so close to taking her right on the couch. I remove my hand from up her skirt and get up off the couch. While walking through the kitchen to bathroom I grab Alicia by the hand and pulled her into the bathroom with me.

"On your knees. Now!" I whisper yelled to her and lock the door.

"Yes daddy" She says falling to her knees and unbuckling my pants. She takes my dick out and starts to suck me off. I lean against the sink and wrap my hands around her ponytail. I push her head all the way down.

"Fuck... good girl." I moan out. " That's right baby suck that dick." She bobs her head up and down, moaning as she does. "Shit, that's my girl swallow that dick." She does exactly that with my dick in the back of her throat, she swallows . I feel her throat contract around my dick. "Just like that baby girl." I feel myself about to cum. "You better swallow all my cum too." I cant help but moan when her humming her acknowledgment vibrates through my body. Pushing her head all the way down. I cum hard and fill her mouth. "Open your mouth let me see before you swallow." She opens her mouth to show me then swallows it. I pull her up by her hair and kiss her hard, pushing her up against the door.

"Mmmm...daddy fuck me please." Ali moans out.

"No you're going to wait til we get home. Keep that pussy wet for me. I wont be nice when we get there either."I tell her unlocking the door.

"Yes daddy." She says looking at me in the eyes.

I walk out the bathroom and go back to the living room. I find Chloe talking to Q and Aubrey, who looks to finally be loosening up and drinking. I walk over to them.

"Alicia where is Luke?" I ask.

"He went upstairs with some girl about twenty minutes ago. I'm supposed to guard him but I don't want to hear him fucking someone." She says.

"Okay how about you go check on them. I'm sure you can do that through the door."She walks off up the stairs.

"Beca lets dance." Aubrey slurs.

"Take Chloe and go dance. When Luke get back we are leaving." I tell them.

They go to dance and I know that Aubrey was going to have a bad hangover in the morning. That means she is going to have to stay at my house tonight. Ugh and I cant let her go home to my uncles house while like that. Great!


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Mr B. called Ali and I back over to the Manor.

"So ladies how is school coming along?" Mr. B asks sitting behind his sturdy desk.

"Its going okay. Everything seems to be safe so far." Alicia tells him as I sit back in the couch and get comfortable.

He looks at us. "That's good. I called you here for two reasons. First, Chloe needs a tutor, and seeing as you are in all of her classes I thought you could help her Beca." He looks at me and I contemplate it but I don't think its a good idea.

"Um... Sir I don't know. I'm not really sure that's a good idea."

"And why not?" He asks.

"You're daughter doesn't really like me. Plus Aubrey would be better for that."

"I tried that but she was too... I guess she was too strict for Chloe to follow, even though that's her friend. She needs someone laid back that would help her understand better." He says looking right at me. "She doesn't hate you by the way. Chloe just hates the fact that she has to have guards right now. I'm sure you could be friends."

"Yeah okay. Ill help." I say not looking at him but finding the carpet very interesting.

"Now secondly, the Hudson's are trying to come hard at us. They have two sons that go to the same school as all of you." He looks very pointedly at us. "

"Yeah, we have met them." Ali acknowledges.

"Watch them and keep them away from Chloe and Luke. Their family is a threat right now." He informs us.

"Mr. B the oldest kid has a crush on Chloe but I've been keeping him a bay for awhile now."

"Good keep it that way. Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes sir" We reply in unison.

"Alright, Chloe is upstairs waiting for you Beca. Ali ill see you soon." He dismisses us. "And Beca keep your paws off my daughter."

"I don't get it. Why me?" I ask

"Cause she is too young to be pregnant and you're not the nicest to other women at all. I wouldn't mind if you were a gentle person but I saw Ali's back a couple weeks ago." He confesses.

"What? I'm gentle" I say "sometimes."

"No you're not at all Beca." Ali says.

"Its okay your daughter isn't my type." I say.

"Lets keep it that way." Mr. B threatens.

Ali and I walk out the study quietly. A maid shows me around to Chloe's' door. I wink and thank her. She blushes and starts to walk away when I smack her ass. I knock on Chloe's door.

"Come in!" She yells from inside the room.

I open the door and take the room in. There are books on a desk that's pushed against a wall. The bed that sits between two windows is also covered in books. Chloe is sitting on the bed in a tank top and short shorts. Chloe looks up and sees me standing in the door way and gives me a dirty look. I close the door behind me as I walk fully into the room.

"Ugh. Why are you here?" Chloe asks.

"I'm your new tutor." I inform her.

"I don't need your help"

"Well apparently you do need help cause your dad told me to come help you. So how about you just show me where your struggling and ill help you from there." I say sitting in her desk chair. Then scoot up closer to the bed.

"Are you seriously going to help me with this? Cause I would rather have Aubrey help me." She says in an annoyed voice.

"You spoiled little twat, I don't got time for this shit. You want my help or not?" anger boils up in me and I stand up.

Chloe looks at me,her face turning red with anger, "No I don't want your fucking help! Why do you always have to be such a bitch?!"

"I'm a bitch? Do you not know yourself or how you talk to me? I already don't want to babysit but now I have to teach your cry-baby ass!" I yell at her making my way towards the door. "You know what? Bitch FAIL!"

I walk out and go home. About an hour or so later I get an call from Chloe saying that she really needs help and she was sorry that she yelled. But the funny thing is I knew she wasn't sorry by the tone in her voice. I guess her dad didn't like the fact that she wouldn't let me tutor her.

* * *

"So we have our choice for soloist..." Mr. Shue says. "And...drum roll please... Beca!" Everyone claps. Rachel looks upset she crosses her arms and stomps her foot. "The majority chose you...so please choose your solo carefully."

"Uh... I think Rachel should take it." I say to Mr. Shue.

"I think its a good thing someone besides Rachel is soloing." says 'Cedes with a lot of people agreeing.

"I think Beca is right. Why cant Rachel have her usual solo. She is the best singer we have." Finn says kissing ass like usual. His arm wrapped around Rachel.

"We voted and Beca won period, Lard ass." Santana says with a sucker in her hand.

"Alright fine. I think ill sing 7 years old" I say. "The song has sentimental value to me."

"Its settled then." Mr. Shue says. "Now we need a group song. Everyone is to help pick the song."

"How about Bang Bang. Then we can also show off our rapping skills and range." someone says.

"Yeah we could do an awesome dance number with Brittany Chloe and I choreographing." Mike says

"Yes but we have to work sometime in cause I be busy." Chloe says picking at her nails.

"We could do that." Brittany says leaning into Santana. "But I have to be home to feed Lord Tubbington. He has been sneaking candy bars again."

"Okay. I'm fine with that any objections?" Mr. Shue asks.

Aubrey raises her hand. "I think we should stick to what we know."

"We cant if we want to win." Tina points out.

"We need the guys to be supported somewhere. So who do we have that's going to do the duet." asks Matt.

"Well we could have Finn and Rachel do ' _Somebody to Love'_ " Mr. Shue says

"I think we should stick with recent music." Jesse says.

"Yeah or we could just sing _Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara_." Tina says and everyone agrees.

"So we have 7 Years Old, Stay and Bang Bang." Mr. Shue looks around the room at everyone. "Any objections?" Rachel, Finn, and Aubrey raise their hands. "So three out of twenty. It looks like we have our set list."

* * *

Once we are in the parking lot we get surrounded by six guys. Chloe and Aubrey look scared with the big guys all around us.

"What can we do for you guys?" Alicia asks.

I look around and size each guy up. None of them seem to be packing so that's good. They all seem to have the same tattoo on their neck. It seems like the Hudson's' have finally decided to make a move.

"Oh we have no problem with you ma'am. We are looking for a Beca and Quinn." says a tall man with closely cropped brunette hair.

My eyebrows raise. "Well I'm Beca and the one behind you is Quinn. I watched Q walk up behind the tall leader as he spoke. "Take Chloe Aubrey and Luke to the Manor." I tell Alicia she nods then rushes everyone off to the car. I watch them speed off towards the Beale Manor.

Q comes to stand beside me. "What can we do for you fellas? Please don't tell me the Hudson boys are mad we kicked their asses still?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"We have to teach you a lesson about messing with the Hudson Legacies." The leader says.

"Are you really going to beat up two girls?" Q asks with a look of boredom.

"Q I really want to go home. Its obvious what they are going to do." I roll my eyes . "Lets just lay on the ground and say they beat us up."

Q looks at me and smirks. "You're right but I really have a thing about giving up."

I smirk back and look at the guys surrounding us. "I hate giving up and losing."

Before the guys even notice that we had moved, Q and I have punched two guys. They looked stunned that we moved so fast. But they recovered quickly and sprung into action. It seems we are outnumbered. One guy grabs me from behind while another fist was swung towards my face. At the last minute I duck and he ends up punching the guy behind me. I elbow the guy in the side hard and he stumbles. My foot comes in contact with the guy in front of me. Once I'm out of their grasp a third guy lands a punch to my side and I stumble a little bit.

 _'Wow that hurt like a bitch.'_ The blonde guy I elbowed is back on me but I refuse to take anymore hits. My left foot makes contact with the back of his leg and he comes down to my size. My elbow makes contact with his temple and goes out like a light. The tall leader sees this and runs towards me limping. His right leg must be hurt really bad. Taking fully advantage of this new information, I kick him in his leg again,breaking it. Then I punch him in the face repeatedly until he passes out, with his face bloody and starting to swell.

The last guy a brunette punches me, hitting me in the face. _'Fuck_ _that better not bruise.'_ He snaps his arm out to hit me in the face again, I quickly grab his arm breaking it in two places. He screams out in pain and anger. I punch him in the solar plexus. The wind knocked completely out of him,with him still stunned and attempting to catch his breath, I plant a kick to his stomach and sweep his legs out from under him. My foot connecting the final blow to the underside of his chin.

I look around us and notice Q finish up the last guy. The bodies of six guys lay around us all knocked out. Its so funny I have to laugh. Q then starts to laugh along with me.

* * *

The next day at lunch, I'm sitting at the table talking to Mike about the football team, He is trying to get me to come to one of the games. But they are garbage. I have no idea why he wasn't a wide receiver. Then I feel a sharp pain in my side where I got pinched yesterday. I look over at Q who nods her head towards the football players sitting down at their normal table. I nod and we get up and ,make our way over to their table. I take a seat next to Tom and Q next to Finn.

"Whats up Big Fella?" I say to Tom, "See we ran into a couple of your friends yesterday. That's no way to treat lady."

"Yeah, they could have really messed up Beca's make-up. That's not nice Gerber Baby." Q chimes in.

"I'm kind of offended you tried to hurt us. They were going to beat us up."

"But they all ended up unconscious with something broken. So that's a good thing. Right B?"ho

"That's right Q."

"We just wanted to come over and say hello." We start to get up. "Oh and let you know the next time we will kill them."

"We wont feel any regret or remorse at all about putting them down like dogs."

"See ya later, Troy. Oh and by the way that pussy tight though."

We laugh and go sit back at our table. Q kisses Rachel on the cheek making her blush. I pull Chloe into my lap so she can straddle me then kiss her on the mouth. I let her go back to her seat and wink at Tom. As I go back to my lunch, I feel eye boring holes into my skull. Alicia looked pretty upset but as long as I'm not fucking Chloe there shouldn't be a problem.

"So how about we have a party or something in a couple weeks?" I ask everyone at the table.

"How about we just have a movie night or game night at my house? Chloe speaks up.

"Um.. Beca hates movies." Ali points out.

"Yeah not my thing but maybe just a game night? But with drinking games. Ali and I can get the alcohol." I say and everyone agrees.

Kurt fixes his hair then asks "So where are we having this?"

"Don't worry about it, ill text you the address the day of the party." I tell everyone at the table.

"Lets invite Lard ass and his brother." Q says.

"Yeah but just wait til the day before the party then have Rachel text him."

"Okay but I'm not leaving my Glock at home."

"Bruh, I would never ask you to do that. Just make sure that Rachel comes." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Just worry about Chloe." We laugh together.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after choosing the set list for Sectionals I find myself back at the Manor. . Chloe and I had been having our tutoring sessions for awhile and have been able not to rip[ each other to pieces. We had been going at this studying for over an hour now but Chloe had started to get frustrated.

"This is fucking stupid. Please, explain to me why people think we need to know Chemistry? I mean think about it when am I gonna use this shit?" Chloe asks while sitting up in her bed crossed legged.

"Well if you calm down and pay attention in class instead of talking the whole time you would understand. Like seriously, would it kill you to pay attention in class?" I ask with my phone in my hand. I'm playing a game. My concentration on shooting my opponents on the screen.

"Are you even paying attention to me or is that game that interesting?" Her voice raising.

I look up for a quick moment. "Not really. You're pretty boring, plus I would rather be shooting someone. Gods I miss shooting people."

"Well stop being a bitch and help me so you can leave." her voice continuing to raise. "I swear I feel like you're just as fucking stupid as I am."

"You're lucky I'm even here to help your spoiled ass."

"For one I didn't even want your help in the first place. You do nothing but get on my fucking nerves."

"If it wasn't for my help your stupid ass would still be failing and not ready for midterms. I cant wait for Christmas break so I don't have to see you for awhile." I exit out my game and sit up straight in the chair.

"I don't need your fucking help!"

I hear her tone of voice and it pisses me off. I walk over to the bed, grab her by hair and pull her off the bed. " You will not talk to me like that again. Your dad said I'm rough but that's all you respond to huh?" I ask forcing her onto her knees. She doesn't answer me. "You are going to answer when I talk to you Am I understood?"

She looks up at me with lust in those pretty baby blue eyes. "Yes."

I pull her hair harder. "Now now you know how to reply to me don't you? Now lets try this again, am I understood?"

"Yes daddy." She moans out.

"Good girl." I let go of her hair."Your are going to stay on your knees."

"Yes daddy."

"You will not disrespect me again. If you do you will be punished. You only speak when spoken to." I sit on the bed and get comfortable while we finish with the tutoring session.

About an hour and an half later we are done and Chloe has fa good understanding of whats going on in our Chemistry class.

"Good girl Chloe." She beams up at me happy to have pleased me. "Keep up with your work baby girl."

"Thank you Daddy. Can I get up now?" She asks like a good girl.

"Yes baby you can sit on the bed." I tell her as I move over on the bed. "Text me if you need help next time . Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

When I fully look at Chloe I can seethe lust and hunger in her eyes; Her skin is flush her pupils were full blown. Her hands were rubbing up and down her bare legs. I laugh cause I can hear her breathing pick up. I lean into her a little and I can hear her breath hitch.

"Are you all hot and bothered Chloe?" I ask whispering in her ear. My lips brush across her ear softly.

She takes her shirt and lifts it above her head. She didn't have a bra on, so I can see her lightly tanned skin. Her soft pink nipples were hard and mouth watering. When she spreads her legs I see a distinctly large wet spot growing between her firm soft thighs.

"Take off your shorts too." She follows orders as she was told. Chloe's pussy was shaven with a patch of red curls at the apex. Looking at her beautifully glistening folds. Her pussy lips were slightly swollen. Chloe reaches down and starts to rub her clit fast building fast to her orgasm.

I smack her hand away as she tries to enter herself with two fingers. "No bad girl." I smack her clit. Chloe moans out loud. I smack her clit again and again as her hips buck up into my hand. Her hands had made their way up her taunt stomach to her beautifully plump round breast. She pinches her nipples moaning loudly into the room.

I start to rub her clit slowly in firm tight circles. Chloe's hips bucking into my hand repeatedly as I start building up the pace.

"Please daddy. Fuck me!" Chloe moans out I smack her pussy again . "Please get inside me."

I put my right hand over her mouth as I slowly insert two fingers deep inside of her. I can feel her teeth scrape against my palm. I pick up the pace even more enjoying the way that she trembles from the pleasure I'm allowing her to have. Chloe arches up off the bed. I curl my fingers massaging her g-spot. Her wall tremble and clench down on my fingers as she releases all over my fingers and hand. Her legs slightly shake as I help her ride out her orgasm.

"You look great coming undone." I say to her as I slowly slide my fingers from out of her drenched center.

"That was amazing. Never knew I would like the smacking on my clit." She says laying down fully on the bed again.

"Yeah anyway mi out of here. Ill see you next time." I get up off the bed and walk towards the door, opening it and leaving out on my way back to my house.

* * *

"So are you trying out for the basketball team since Chloe is going to be a cheerleader?" Ali asks as we walk down the hall towards glee club.

"Um... I don't know. Are you going to try-out for cheer leading? The both of you jumping around in little skirts could be fun." I smirk and nudge Q.

"I totally agree with B." Q chuckles as Ali slaps her arm.

"I might. It seems like fun." Ali says stopping us at her locker. Luke was standing beside us laughing.

"Becky you actually have a point though. Ali would look hot as fuck in a cheer leading outfit."

"See I like when people prove that I'm right. Q are you going to try-out?" I say slightly smirking "You wouldn't look to bad in a cheer outfit." At this point i'm busting at the seams laughing.

"Don t be a hater. I could pull it off but hell nah. I'm going to try out for the basketball team tho and so are you." Q says after punching me in the arm hard.

"I guess since practices are the same time as cheer-leading it would be okay." I say watching Chloe close her locker and proceed to approach us.

"Try-out for what? What the freak is going to be a cheerleader?" sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Yeah bitch. We are going to be closer than ever. Now we have to get along because we'll be on the same team." I smile super big back at her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me.. Don't you have something better to do." Her face has a look of total shock .

"One you're a fucking idiot. I wouldn't be caught dead in a fucking skirt or dress for that matter. Secondly yes in think I plenty to do like kill people but I sadly i'm babysitting."

"So what are you trying out for?"

"Not that its any of you're business but basketball. Duh! Do I look like the rah rah type to you?"

"Well I mean if you ease up on the black and get some highlights maybe some highlighter ad lip gloss you could look like a real girl. Even though that's impossible for you." The smile that crosses her face is so bright.

"You're lucky cause I would put you're smart ass in your place." I roll my eyes then walk past her and onto glee.

"Like you could put me in my place. Please 'don't make me tell daddy." She flips her hair and walks a little faster beside me.

* * *

Once were in the choir room were all seated.

"How often do you have this argument?" Q asks taking her seat in between me and Rachel.

"They go at it like this at least three times a week." Ali says with a slight pout. "You know hoe that goes.

Q looks at her face. "Aww... Babe whats wrong with that pretty face of yours?"

"Nothing." Ali says

"Probably mad because the world isn't revolving around her right now." Rachel pipes up from beside Q.

"Little girl watch you're mouth." Ali replies.

"The world doesn't always revolve around a pretty girl. I'm just saying."

"Well you know maybe if you didn't dress like a fucking toddler you can catch her eye."

"Excuse me and who are you referring to?"

"Don't play dumb. But that's okay you don't have the nerve to handle her so I will. In every way."

I lean over to Q "Why does this seem like a continued conversation?"

"They were having an argument earlier but I wasn't close enough to hear what it was about. So shut up so I can hear."

"She does have a point Rachel. Actually you both have a point. Trust Alicia I think you just like having them to yourself." Chloe chimes in.

"Thank you finally someone agrees with me." Rachel say.

"Bitch don't get happy cause the twat agrees with you. If she wasn't such a bitch she could get fucked too." Ali starts to laugh "Matter of fact you both could."

"Not everything is about sex you whore! Rachel yells then stands up almost flipping her chair over .

"Little girl sit down. Its not that serious. Plus trust me every connection isn't physical." She say pulling a knife out of her high-top Jordan's.

"Ali put the knife away its not that serious\\." I say at the same time that Q says "Rachel sit down. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Its funny let them fight. Its not going to stop until something gets solved." Chloe says picking at her nails.

"I don't even know what shes getting all upset for. She has a boyfriend. Go please you're dude and don't worry about what i'm doing okay?" Ali says.

"Bitch! Leave my boyfriend out of this. Are you just mad that you don't have one of them to be with?" Rachel's face reddens more and more at the intense situation.

Ali laughs "Why would I want just one when I can have both.?"

At this statement Rachel attempted to launch herself at Alicia. Before she got close Q grabs her around the waist as Ali puts a sharpened blade to Rachel's throat. The room that was already at a stand still gets worst. You could literally hear a pin drop down the hall with the silence that we are now in. I grab the knife that's in Ali's hand. I knew something was going to happen but I cant let her kill Rachel.

"I told your midget ass to sit the fuck back down what did you have to jump? Over someone that if you don't grow up and actually admit feelings for you will never have. Either of you." Ali says looking between Rachel and Chloe.

"You're a bitch you know you didn't have to rile her up like that though. You did it on purpose. I have no problem saying what I want from anyway and in a way we are moving forward with what I want. I'm not Rachel don't put me in the same category." Chloe who hasn't moved an inch says

Ali's eyes go wide then pulls her hand away from me and takes her seat again. She silently put the knife back into her shoe. Chloe and Rachel both have smirks on their faces. "One down, one to go." Rachel says laughing. She pulls back away from Q and takes her seat again.

Q and I sit staring at each other. It's clear who they are talking about. We aren't idiots but I also saw the look in Ali's eyes. She looks hurt by what Chloe just said to her ugh. These females are going to kill me. To be honest the feelings I have developing for the both of them is something that I cant afford. My life is on a ticking clock as well as Ali's I have no idea whats going on in her mind. But I know that these feelings are complicating whats happening with the both of them. I guess I should stop being with the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the party approached faster than I thought it would. Finally a little time without having to look over our shoulders every 2 minutes. It was great but I need my Christmas vacation. Alicia had been in a really shitty mood and so had Chloe and it was starting to piss me the fuck off. Like now Alicia and I are setting up for the party in the kitchen while Chloe Aubrey and Luke set up the living room. But instead of setting the shit up nicely and fucking gently this bitch is slamming doors and cabinets. My nerves are getting really bad and I'm seriously about to smack the fuck out of her.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yell at her from the over side of the island. My hands gripping the granite tightly.

"She looks at me then turns back around rolling her eyes. "Nothing. I'm doing what you told me to." Then she slams the fucking cabinet door. My knuckles start turning white from the grip that I have on the counter. "I think I'm going to go help in the living room though. I'm sure you can handle everything in here." She says very disrespectfully. I can hear all the venom in her voice as she says that last comment.

What I do next was out of my control. I have no idea how it happened or when I moved but I blinked and the next thing I notice is that I have a hand wrapped around her neck and she is pinned to the refrigerator. She has a look in her eyes that is meant to try me and I don't like it at all. So I squeeze her throat tighter and tighter until I see the terror in her eyes. I can feel the tremors in her body and I'm happy that she finally sees me as a threat cause I'm not plating.

"You will not fucking disrespect me EVER! Have you lost your fucking mind! Just because you have a little attitude doesn't mean that you speak to me like that!" Her eyes widen and she tries to speak but nothing comes out. Rage has consumed my body to the point that I haven't even heard the others enter the kitchen watching us or the fact that I had slid her up the refrigerator to the point her feet aren't touching the ground. "You are to respect me! Sister or not the next time will be your last time!" I let go of her throat and she falls to the floor. I stand over her watching her gasp on the floor trying to catch her breath. Aubrey is the first one to move over to try and help her. "Leave her alone Aubrey!"

"No! Why would you do that to her? That's your sister and you could have hurt her. What the fuck is your problem?" Aubrey says turning to me and shoving me into the island.

Out of pure instinct I grab her wrist and twist it. "Don't touch me." I say with finality.

"Ouch Beca you're hurting me." She says trying to pull away from me.

Alicia gets up and tries to help her. Once I finally let go of her wrist Alicia turns to her. "Just don't I can handle Beca. I don't need your help but thanks."

I walk out of the room yelling from them to get back to work. My attitude went from happy to extremely pissed off in a matter of minutes. Shaking my head I hook my laptop to the surround sound in the house. At least I know music will help to mellow me out at least for the time being.

* * *

About an hour and a half later people started showing up and my mood has slightly brightened. The first place everyone goes to is the huge ass liquor table that we shouldn't even have. But hey it ain't a party if there ain't liquor. But I get a feeling that I shouldn't drink tonight so I stick to soda and I'm happy with that for the moment. The party escalates and everyone starts to dance around and have fun. Alicia is with Aubrey and Chloe who seems to not want to be around her even though she has no other choice. Q is hanging around a bunch of people from glee and I'm happy I really don't want to talk to anyone. I guess one of the others said something about my attitude and told her to stay away. I'm trying to make sure no one is about to stumble onto any of the many weapons that decorate the house. This was originally the weapons house but I had everything moved to a different location for a couple days since I was throwing a party/sleep over,

The music plays on switching between rap and pop to rock and r&b. Fat Amy has suddenly rounded up a few people to play a game and somehow I got in the middle of it.

"So skinny bitches and assholes...We are playing truth or dare if you like it not...Short stack come on in here get some of this fat love." Fat Amy says pulling me into her closer and hugging me to her. I sit on the floor next to everyone else. "Alright so who wants to go first?"

Of course, it was Stacy was first the good thing about it is that they kept it mostly PG. We3e continued on for a while and that's good everyone going around in a circle having fun and laughing at all the craziness. About a half hour later that's when Fat Amy started with the not so appropriate questions and dares. I've had to show my dick to the whole group and tell them the last person that I had sex with and to sit the rest of the night without my shirt on. The game continued foe a while longer. Everyone having fun and laughing.

My phone starts to vibrate and go crazy with notifications from the cameras around the house. My phone has images of multiple people surrounding the house mostly at all the exits. There seem to be at least eight at the back door and ten at the front and two at the side exit. Great! Ruin the night assholes. I look at Alicia and nod towards the hall when she catches my eye.

"Whats up?" She asks me once we enter the hall.

"We got company. I need you to move everyone to the basement and lock them down there." I tell her while reaching into the closet near the staircase. I grab two 40 cal guns and two mags per gun them tuck them into my sweat pants that are tied tightly around my waist.

"Alright where do you want me?" She asks just as Q comes into the hall.

"Whats up guys? What's going on and what's with all the heat?" Q asks reaching into the back of her own pants .

"We have about twenty people circling the house and it could get bad soon. I know that you are Rachel's bodyguard and all so you can head in the basement with the others." I tell her watching Alicia leave out the room and have everyone following her to the basement door. I grad a shotgun from the closet also and once everyone was down in the basement I tossed it to Ali.

Q looks at me funny then pulls her gun from behind her back. "We can talk about how you know that later but for now it seems like you are going to need a little help."

I send a nod of confirmation to her. "Can you guard the basement door for us? I need Ali at the back door." My phone beeps again. "Incoming. We have someone at the front door. In positions." I tell them as I make my way back to the living room turning up the music a little more.

A minute later there was a knock on the front door. I don't answer right away and let them continue to knock at the door. After the fifth knock I make my way to the door and put on the persona of a preppy girl, still dressed in nothing but a sports bra and my sweat pants.

I open the door and standing on the other side of the door is a tall brunette guy in all black. From the position that he is standing I can see his Hudson family tattoo coming up out of his shirt. I smile big at him and bat my eyelashes at him. "Hi." I say in a sort of high pitched voice. I hate acting all fucking girly. "Are you someones parent?"

He looks my body over and I cringe on the inside. What a fucking pig. "No I'm here for the Beales'. Their dad sent me to come and get them and take them home." He says staring at my tits and licking his lips. "Can you go get them for me?"

I bounce a little and pop my hip out. "Sorry they aren't here. They left about an hour ago with a few other people. I don't know where they went but they are supposed to be back. I hope its soon we were just about to call them actually but then we all went to start playing a game." I tell him while batting my eyelashes more.

"Okay well, I'll be back in a little while to come and pick her up thanks." He says winks and turns to leave. As I'm closing the door I can hear his phone beep with a notification.

The door shuts all the way and I pull both of the guns out of the back of my pants as shots start to penetrate the front door. I move out of the way towards the kitchen area as four guys enter through the front door. I lay low and stay behind the wall that connects the hall and dining room. More guys enter the house.

"Spread out! Anyone found is to be killed except for the Hudson Legacies." The guy that was at the door says to his subordinates Two guys enter the dinning room as everyone else take other ways around the house. Trying not to bring attention to me and waste bullets, I take the first guy out fast breaking his neck fast and quietly. The other guy I quickly sneak up behind him take the knife out of the leg of my pants and slit his throat. My hands cover in blood and I can feel the anger that was in me earlier seep back into me and my blood lust returns.

Quietly I start to make my way around the house and I can start to hear guns being shot around the back of the house. I slowly make my way into the living room peeking around the door frame and I see three men, guns were drawn, look in the living room closet and behind curtains and behind the couches. I take the guns out of the back of my sweats. I walk into the living room and start shooting hitting one in the head and the other twice in the chest. I duck back out of the living room just as bullets start to fly past me and embed into the wall by the door. I'm not going to shy away from this guy that not in me to do.

You know how in those movies and they have the shoot out and there is the music going along with every shot that rings off. Well the music is playing and the best part is that its a rap song. It heightens my senses and helps me to focus. The shots in the living room stops and it seems that he has run out of bullets. I sneak into the room again low to the ground. I can tell that he is still behind the couch. I can hear him breathing. The way that I'm walking I know that he cant hear me approaching him. He lifts up and is about to shoot but I have already double tapped and sent two bullets into the side of his head.

The next thing I know is that Q has made her way into the living room being followed by five or six guys. They are exchanging shots. The funny part is that I don't think she just ran them right into an ambush but she did draw them away from the basement door. Quickly helping her get out the line of fire I let off shots taking out three guys and Q taking out the rest with no hesitation. Just as we are about to go help Ali at the back door the guys who had been upstairs checking for more people come tumbling down the stairs. We quickly make our way to the kitchen and duck behind the counter so that Q can reload. I open the cabinet and pull out a extra gun and two gas masks. When I thought it was only a total of twenty guys it was a miscalculation. I'm assuming when the shots started to ring off more guys started to come running.

"Put this on we about to make this an even fight." I smirk and quickly put on the mask and then four containers. Q has the mask on in seconds not even trying to question anything.

I take the clips out of the containers and throw them over the counter and this started a whole other round of gunfire -but then the room fills with smoke. Q and I get up and go separate ways and start dropping bodies left and right. It didn't take long before we were the only ones in the kitchen and we branched out. The smoke had consumed the entire lower level of the house. I make my back to the back door to see Alicia fending off what appeared to be ten guys whole never even made it into the house. There were about four bodies inside the house all of them laying on the ground with knives sticking out of their bodies.

"Q go back and protect the basement." I yell to her so she can hear me over the gunfire and threw the mask. I run back to the kitchen and open the cabinet under the sink and grab the rifle that's there including a few extra rounds ridding myself of one of the guns that I'm currently toting.

I set up the gun in a window in the back of the house pointing outwards. I take aim and start gunning them down helping Alicia rid herself of most of the guys in the backyard. Then I hear a shot ring off behind me with a sting in my shoulder and I turn to see a guy slowly making his way towards me. There was another shot and then I took my 40 cal. and shot him in the head. I search for where the other shot came from and Q was standing behind him. She had shot him in the back at the same time I shot him in the head We nod to each other and then go back to the chaos at hand.

Alicia screams out. I can tell someone has shot her but her shots never lose their deadliness. We continue on like this until there seems to not be another person to shoot at. The smoke in the house had cleared so I took the mask off and got my gun and start to clear the house and make sure that there were no more men in the house. Q helped we swept the whole upstairs and the down. Finally we made our way back downstairs to Alicia. She was sitting in the backdoor with her hand holding her leg.

She looks up at me and smiled. "That was the most fun I have had in months!"

"Is it bad? Can you stand?" I ask her reaching down for her hand.

"Nah I'm good." She says as I start to feel the ache in my shoulder.

"Fuuuuck!" I yell but continue to help her up. "I need to call a clean up crew and a doctor. Q go make sure everyone downstairs is alright and can you bring up the two idiot brothers? But everyone else is to stay in the basement. I don't want them to see this." She nods then disappears into the kitchen. I quickly make a few calls I need to delivery boys a doctor and a clean up crew. There were a lot of bodies in this house and I needed them moved. Fast.

"So do you think they heard all the commotion down there?" Ali asks still with a smile on her face.

"Nah, I had already had the basement soundproofed along with a stereo system and more alcohol. I'm sure they are in heaven." I say as I help he into the living room and sitting her down on the couch. "That was so fun! Ugh! I cant wait to get off babysitting duty."

Q comes into the room with Chubs and Dickhead. My mood changes extremely fast. The look of terror on their faces was so evident as they saw all the carnage around them. They stood there with their eyes wide while they tried to keep up the front that they aren't scared that we would kill them. But before I could I say or do anything Q punches Finn in the face.

Q punches him again and I hold Tom back. "Do you see what you have done?" She punches him again. Blood was trailing from his nose and mouth. "You almost got your own girlfriend killed!" She yelled.

"Q calm down. It's taken care of for the moment." Alicia says .

Finn and Tom look at each other. "We didn't mean to get anyone hurt. Especially not Rachel. They were just supposed to..." I threw a hard punch to Tom's face stopping him mid sentence.

I continue to punch him until he was also on the floor next to his brother bleeding. "We are going to send you and your friends here back to your daddy. But first we are going to have some fun."

Q looked at me and I nodded. We beat them to the ground and kicked them until the y were unconscious. Just as we threw the last of our punches someone walks into the house. In walks the doctor who I nod over to Ali who was now looking as though she was about to pass out but was laughing as we beat the fuck out of the boys on the ground. Then the cleaners went to work. The last people in the house were Taylor and Brian.

"Whats up Beca? Damn I hope that you didn't do this all by yourself. I know how crazy you are." Brain says laughing looking around at all the bodies.

I laugh and shake my head. "Nah. Well maybe most of the front of the house but the rest was team effort." We all laugh together. " I need you to drop these pieces of shit as close to their dad as possible please" I tell them as they look down with horrified faces.

"Wow now I know your handiwork but this is just careless." Taylor say shaking his head. "They are going to retaliate."

"They are the ones that attempted to kill us. Therefore they started the war that is about to come around and I don't want to hear anymore about it. Get them the fuck out of here." I sneer at them and then turn to leave the room.

"Why do you do that to her? You know how she is afterwards." I hear Ali tell them in a dopey voice.

* * *

Over the next few hours the house I scrubbed and I mean scrubbed spotless and its a good thing they couldn't here downstairs. I had the bullet removed from my shoulder and put on a shirt. I had the guns put back in their places. My attitude hadn't changed I was angry and it wasn't going anywhere soon. My blood was boiling. I knew what I needed but I didn't want my anger to go away.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple weeks since the sleepover and things were calm. We had won Sectionals but our big competition wasn't until Regionals. We we're happy. Let me tell you, when girls know you can sing they drop their panties S.A.P. Some of the nerdy girl from the other teams gave out their numbers. But the super slutty dancer pulled most of us aside and basically gave up their panties in one of the backstage green rooms. Even Benji, the magician, was getting some play. Everyone was happy for the most part.

Q and I were hanging in the gym shooting hoops while the girls were at practice. Basketball practice had ended about twenty minutes ago and we just stayed behind.

"So Q when you gonna pop that Berry Cherry?" We laugh together as we take turns shooting.

Q had the ball setting up to take the shot. As she shoots she replies "Why are you asking me that? You know I don't like her like be that."

"What does it take for you to like her? You know she likes you so what's the problem?" I laugh cause I know Q is lying. "Does she have to be a cheerleader or something?" I smirk cause of course I know something she doesn't.

"Nah. It's not like that. You know I'm her bodyguard. I don't mix business with pleasure." Q says charging towards the hoop.

I laugh as she throws the ball up and dunks it. "So you think it will be pleasurable?" I chuckle as Q throws a glare my way. I put my hands up in surrender. "What? You said it. I was just curious. So about that Berry Cherry? Maybe you should have her break up with the over grown Tele-Tubbie. That way to you can finally be with her." I shrug while grabbing the ball and walking towards the locker room.

"Bruh why are you pushing this so hard?" Q asks going into he locker and taking out her stuff for a shower.

I put the ball down and grab my stuff from my locker as well then walk into the shower stall. While removing my gym clothes I respond. "Well cause you like her and she likes you. You remember the fight between her Chloe and Ali. The worse part was when she thought she had the balls to step to Ali. Over you by the way! So give he a chance or rather just take a chance."

"Look I can't and I'm cool with that. If she wants something from me shell ask. But how you gonna get on my case bout Rach? What's up with you and Chloe? Wait, no, Chloe and Ali?" Q asks while we shower.

"Umm..."

"Awkward huh?"

"Not for real. Well Ali... How did you know?"

"I notice things just like you do. But i can see your feelings for each other and they aren't just sexual. And Chloe...well in that case you're in the same boat as me with Rachel."

"Well I don't know yet... I mean I like them both in a wat but u can't be with either if them. Chloe's dad would cut my dick off literally. And currently Ali is my step sister and the parents wouldn't understand." I say finishing up my shower and toweling off. I go and start getting dressed.

As I'm finishing up getting dressed Q comes out the shower and proceeds to do the same "So why don't you just date them both on the low? They can't find out until less they actually see it right?"

"I guess... How about we all go out on Saturday. You and Rachel with me Chloe and Ali."

"Ha... Bruuuhhh you tryna hook me up a girl that has a dude." Q laughs.

"Bruh fuck that oversized beenie baby! Just us and our girls. Maybe you can even get into Rachel's granny panties." We start laughing when the locker door opens. In pours the cheer squad. They all head to lockers and to the shower. "The options her Q. Stay and watch or leave?" I say as I look around at the half naked girls.

"Now u see why you can't be in a relationship. You got wandering eyes. Let's get out of her." Q grabs all her stuff and walks out the door.

"Hey that's not true. I can be a faithful person. Just never been in a situation where I actually had to be." I say catching up to her before she hit the door to the parking lot.

"Right so now is your chance. I bet you can't do it." Q smirks opening the door.

"You are not about to bait me." I say as we walk out onto the the blacktopped parking lot.

Q side glances at me. "If you're sure then bet me. You can only look at, flirt with and have sex with Chloe and Ali for the next month."

"Alright I'll bite... If I win you have to ask Rachel out on a real date. And you have to kiss her in front of the entire Glee club."

Q looks over at me wide eyes. I smirk as we make it to our cars that are sitting side by side and toss out stuff in the back. Then we sit on the hood of Q's car. "Bruh that would be stupid but since I know I'm going to win deal. When I win you have to sing your feelings for both of them in front of the gleeks."

"What the fuck is a Gleek?" Q open her mouth to explain but I put my hand up to stop her. "Never mind I don't care. Deal." I exclaim shaking Q's hand just as the girls wall look out the school. "Starting now?"

Q smirks "Yupp!"

"Where's Rachel? I mean you're here so she can't be fat."

"She's in the auditor..." Soon as she says that much Rachel comes running out the door catching up to the other two girls making their way towards us."Ho-ly Shit" Q whispers and I smirk. Rachel was in a cheer uniform. I watched Q's face as they finally made their way over to us.

"Hey Q. Hey Beca." They say simultaneously.

"Hey... All three of you look absolutely ravishing. Right Q?" I chuckel at Q's face.

Q's jaw is practically on the ground at this point and I can't help but laugh. Rachel look sexy as hell out of her awful clothes. I watch as Q's eyes travel from Rachel's feet all the way up to her perfect ponytail.

"Bruh say something she looks like she's about to cry." I nudge her out of her daze.

"Umm...Rach what the fuck?" Quinn shifts on the hood. "I... Umm...damn... You look sexy... But why the fuck are you dressed like that?"

Rachel blushes. "I'm a cheerleader... Do you not thing I would be good at it?"

"Yeah Q? Don't you think she would got, courtside , cheering you on." I smirk and wink. "You look hot Rach."

She blushes again then thanks me and walks to the passage side of the car.

I finally look up to see Ali and Chloe looking at me. I extend my hand to them. "The both of you look beautiful." I pull them into me as the take my hands. " Both of you are so sexy in them uniforms. How am I gonna make it through the school day having to look at you?"

They are both blushing so hard the resemble Chloe's hair. Q and I make eye contact for the first time since the girls made it to the car. "Well, B, ladies. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun and drive safe." Q says as we both hop off the car and she get in.

The girls and I move out the way she starts the car. "Q don't forget Saturday." She nods then takes off. I pull Chloe and Ali into my arms and wrap them around their waists.

"What's Saturday?" Alicia asks.

I lead them to the passage side of the Range. "We are going to dinner with Q and Rachel." I say looking at both of them.

Chloe with her smartass mouth had to say something. "Yeah that's not going to happen." She rolls her eyes then leans against the back door crossing her arms and studding her nails.

"You're going. Period." I look at Ali and she has the same face as Chloe. "So are you." I step closer to them "To both are going to get dressed up real pretty. Get your hair and nails done then I'm gonna pick you up and we are all going to go out to dinner. You are going to behave and attempt to have fun."

They both look at me with little hints of fear in their eyes. "Beca I have things to do Saturday. I made plans with Bree to hang out." Chloe says so low it's almost a whisper.

"What are planning on doing?"

"We we're going shopping then maybe a movie."

"Fine we will all go to a movie the. To eat. Is that a problem?" Chloe shakes her head. "Good! Ali will go shopping with you." Ali nods. I step closer to the pinning them to the side of the car. I put my hands on either of their hips. "I'm going to try and stop being so controlling with the both of you. But never forget I am always in control. I really like both of you. Just please don't get on my bad side, it won't be pretty." I look at each of them and they glance at each other. "Now you have to stop being jealous of each other, it's pointless. When we have sex it will be with both of you so late hope there won't be a problem there. This is how it's gonna be from now on. I'll try to be gentle with you. The both of you."

They not and smile at me. "Okay I promise to behave and try to stay on your good side." Ali nods to me and leans into my right side.

Chloe looks between us then nods her agreement and leans into my left side. I pull them into me kissing Ali then Chloe. They blush and whimper when I pull away from both of them. I open the door for both of them to get in. As they hop in the Rover I have perfect berries of their asses. Let me tell you they look damn good.

* * *

By Friday everything was going good. But I was bored! The Hudson's still hadn't retaliated and Mr.. B was on edge. But he figured it was because they were trying to replenish their numbers after the massacre at the sleepover. I miss the blind rage and the killing. It felt weird having feelings other than rage and bloodlust.

The girls had been great so far because of our arrangement. Q was watching me like a hawk to make sure I kept to our deal. She had been a keeping a close eye on Rachel too. The girl was basically salivating every time she saw Rachel. Like right now. We were sitting at our lunch table and the three cheerleaders were making their way towards us. Q was staring so hard at the way that Rachel's skirt swayed side to side.

"Q, bruh, snap out of it." I elbowed her in the side.

She quickly closes her mouth when she realizes that I caught her staring...again. "Bruh that skirt is sinful. Its like her little legs go on for miles. Shit is distracting as fuck." She whispers to me. "I swear that in every class her top gets tighter and that skirt gets shorter. Not only that but she has caught the attention of hella dudes and its zoning me the fuck out."

As the girls get to our table they sit down across from Q and I . I wink at Chloe and Alicia. they both blush in turn.

"So is everyone ready for our little outing on Saturday?" Rachel asks. "I cant wait Chloe said she would help me pick out the appropriate clothing for school and parties. Although I don't plan on going to very many since my boyfriend wont ne accompanying me for quite awhile." She says looking down at her salad sadly.

I elbow Q again and nod over to the sad girl. Q rolls her eyes. "Rach, how long are you going to be caught up on the Gerber Baby? Are you still mad at me?"

"No , I am not mad at you Quinn. I understand that my life was in danger and you were protecting me. But was it necessary to beat him that badly. I've seen them they look really bad. Finn is drinking threw a straw. Tom has a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm, his nose is broken and he has a hard time standing. He is still my boyfriend until further notice."

"Ummmm... Tina talks a lot can you try not to make them feel bad for saving our lives? If anything you should be thanking them." Chloe says while eating a fry off my plate and throwing a pieces of carrots at Rachel.

Rachel swats the carrots out of the air. "I did thank them but I miss my boyfriend."

"To be honest your boyfriend is a piece of shit. You had to become a cheerleader so you wouldn't get picked on so much. you wouldn't have had to do that if he had taken up for you." Ali stated matter of fatly.

I was getting tired of their bullshit talk. I don't give a fuck about either of those pieces of shit. "How about we change the subject? Rach, I hope you're planning to look hot tomorrow for our... get together." I say while drinking some water. Looking to Chloe. "Where the fuck is my cousin?'

"She is in the library with that Jesse dude. They have a Chemsitry 'project'." he says while putting quotations around project.

"Ewww...that's gross. Although he is kinda hot, dude watches too many movies. And whats with all the quotes and shit?" Ali ask.

"Who give a fuck? As long she isn't bothering me with her bullshit I don't care. Hopefully she getting some dick and will leave me the fuck alone. Let's talk about how hot you all look."

"Lets talk about how sexy they look in them little ass skirts." girls look at the sound of the voice over my shoulder. When I turn around I see that its Puck standing there leering at them. " I mean you girls are hot. I'm hot. We should all hook up." He smirks then winks at the girls.

Chloe scoffs then focuses her eyes back on Q and I. "Anyways so what movie are we going to see before dinner? Also can Aubrey come if she brings a date?"

Puck pulls out the chair next to me and takes a seat. "Woah...babe...do your plans include me and do I get to taste your hot body afterwards?"

"Gross. The only person who will be tasting any part of my body is Beca. If she is nice to me." Chloe says.

I wink at her. "I think we should go to see either 'The Mummy' or 'Baywatch'. Even though I have movie, I love movie theaters." I smirk at my two ladies.

"Wait, so Ali who are you going with? If you need a date babe, I'm your man." Puck buts in again.

Alicia rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I'm taken but if you wanna go you better find a date. Actually you see that cheerleader right there," she points to a short blonde across the room" her name is Bethany. She wants to hook up with you. Go ask her out."

He looks across the room and spots the girl. "Yeah...No. She wants a relationship. Why would I do that I just want to have fun." He turns back to look at Rachel. "What about you Jew Babe? You want to go for a ride?"

"Excuse me? I am dating your best friend yet you make advances towards me. Shame on you , Noah. I cant anyway Quinn has so graciously decided to accompany me and I am looking forward to our time together."

I nudge Q again and smirk. I knew Rachel had thing for her. She just need a push in the right direction. "Q, you think you two could have a good time together? I mean I can think of a few things that would make tomorrow for you awesome."

"Wait... Wait... You're cheating on Finn with Q-Ball? But you wont go have fun with me? That fucked up Jew Babe." Puck says crossing his arms over his chest.

"No i'm not cheating on Finn. We are going to a movie and dinner as a group." Rachel defends herself.

Puck opens his mouth to mention the fact that we all have dates but was cut off by Q. "Leave Rach alone. We like hanging out together." Q says. "But I'm down for a scary movie. Unlike you I will actually be watching the movie." Q smirks at me.

"Oh i'll be watching the movie in small increments." I chuckle. "Plus I'm trying to help you win the ultimate prize."

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" Q walks right to my trap. Idiot!

I smirk her way and before I can answer the bell rings. I stand up walk around to my ladies and help them to their feet. Wrapping my arms around their waist we walk out the lunch room and on to class.

* * *

"Alright class, this weeks assignment is ...Fairytales!" Mr. Shue says writing it up on the whiteboard. "It could be in the title or just how you feel about them but it has to be about fairytales."

"That's fucking gay." Santana answers.

"I agree. How many songs are there really about fairytales?" Sam asks from the top row of the risers.

Mr. Shoe looks back over all the students before him. "There are plenty. All you have to do is expand your horizons. Anybody know one off the top of their head?" Everyone looks around at each other. Then Chloe and I raise our hands. "Well girls do you want to sing them and get them out of the way?"

Chloe stands up first. "Umm..Yeah sure." She sings _'Today Was A Fairytale' By Taylor Swift._ When she was done everyone clapped at how beautifully she sang the song.

"That was amazing Chloe. Just beautiful." He beams at the girl. "Alright Beca the floor is yours." I take a seat at the piano and sing _'Lost Boy' By Ruth B._ Everyone claps as I take my seat back between Ali and Chloe. "That was amazing. Everyone this should be easy. Those were great examples."

"Yeah yeah... Beca is super duper amazing. Santana says slurping on the sucker she has in her mouth. I turn around to make a comment but then I see the smirk on Q's face from the corner of my eye. I just turn back around in my seat.

"What no come back bitch?" Satan says slurping more on the sucker.

"What I was about to say I cant so...nope. ill leave it alone." I say pulling Chloe into my lap wrapping my arms around her waist.

Luke taps me on the shoulder from his seat behind me. "Umm...Becky, when did this start happening? Does my dad know?"

Aubrey speaks before I even have a chance, from her seat next to Jesse. "Yeah and I thought you hated her. I thought we had an understanding about my cousin. You know how she is."

"Aubrey mind your fucking business. Got a secret boyfriend and still don't get laid. Luke, nah Mr. B don't know yet and I kinda want to keep that way. I say.

Chloe turns a little to look at her brother. "Please don't tell daddy. When I'm ready ill tell him. Just wanna keep it between us for right now."

"Hey everyone." Mr. Shue says bringing everyone's attention back to him. "we are still trying to figure out new costumes for Regionals

"Look Shue I don't care what we wear as long as I don't have to wear a dress." Q says wrapping her arm around the back of Rachel's chair.

"I understand that Quinn. You and Beca will be able to wear pants if that is what you wish." Shue says. "What color are you thinking about wearing"

"Mr. Shue how about you just leave it up to us divas." Kurt announces.

Rachel finally pipes up for the first time. "Mr. Shue, I do think that we should start to figuring out a set list for Regionals. Lets start there before we do anything else.

This convo continues for awhile but I zone out for awhile. Everyone was coming to agreements on certain songs to practice or to try put. they were assigning songs to people and making them able for more than one person to sing. When we are finally able to leave I'm too happy to leave. I'm tired of these attention seeking front and center divas. Ugh... Moving on from these lame ass people. We all walk out and to the parking lot. I hop up on top of Q's car pulling Ali between my legs. Chloe stands behind her and I wrap them in my arms and pull them closer to me.

"You two are so beautiful. I cant wait for our date tomorrow." I pull them in closer to me.

Everything was cool until Aubrey had to walk up and start shit. Like always! She grabs Chloe's arm and tries to pull her away from Alicia and I. "Aubrey Let go of my arm!" Chloe yells pulling her arm away from Aubrey.

"no Chloe! You obviously need a reality check !" Aubrey yells back pulling on her arm again. "You cant be serious about being with Beca. She's my cousin and I don't trust her. not even with my life and definitely not with my best friend."

I roll my eyes and let my girls go while hopping down from the car. "You continue this conversation. Matter of fact Ali take them home. I'll catch a ride with Q. I'll see you tomorrow baby." I pull Chloe to me and kiss her. Then I turn to Ali and kiss her. "And I'll see you at home." They both nod to me and Aubrey stare at me like I just murdered someone right in front of her. They all hop in the Rover and speed out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks, everyone who has been reading review favorite and following my story. It means a lot, especially for my first fic. I hope you are all enjoying it. Sorry about the way that I'm updating my laptop is wonky so yeah. I know my grammar and things are off a lot lol but I try my best anyway enjoy- Ty**

* * *

 **Lil B: Yo come ova n spar with me**

 **Q-Ball: Alright but we gotta get dress 4 2nitr bout 2:30**

 **Lil Bit: Jus get dress here da grls all gettin dress chlos**

 **Q-Ball: Coo b dere soon**

* * *

It was only about 12:45 in the afternoon when Quinn pulls up to my house. We go down to the gym and start to spar. She is really good too. She can almost kick my ass. Alicia is a decent spar partner but I needed someone new this time. I need to see what everyone has to offer no matter their size weight or anything else. After about an hour of beating the shit out of each other, we move to the indoor gun range that my parents don't know that we had installed. Just saying you can't hit the target every time if you don't practice. Damn, when I say that we shoot about the same I'm nit lying. Q's form is pretty good and she has a steady hand. We continue shooting varies weapons that are in the hidden room and when our arms are slightly tired and Q almost blows her shoulder out we stop. We go to the gym and sit on the mats with a couple waters.

"That was actually really fun. Kicking your ass is going to be my new favorite pass time." Q says laying back onto the mat.

I lean back on my elbows. "HA like you could actually kick my ass in a real fight. But I needed that."

"Awwww... Is our bet killing you already? Dude its only been like a week." She laughs as I roll my eyes.

"Bruh... You have no idea. But we will see later what's going to happen If I didn't workout this much right now." I blow out a puff of air. "I swear I would blow through Chloe and Alicia without any regrets and trust me I wouldn't be gentle..."

Q laughs at me harder. "You need to get some control."

"I swear I only think of two things sex and murder. And now that I only bodyguard I have a lot of pent-up aggression."

"Try to meditate or do yoga or something."

"No, I'm not a quiet person. I need the noise but working out helps out a lot."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to fight aggression with aggression."

I get and reach down and help Q up off of the ground." Whatever I think it works for me so I think I'll keep doing it. Aggression fights aggression or you know I could always fuck their brains out." I laugh and head for the kitchen.

"Right cause that's all they want from you."

"Awww... Q don't go and try to make me all sentimental. My balls are already blue from Satan and that fucking sucker." Q laughs. "Shits not funny I wanted to shove my dick down her throat."

Q fell down on the floor laughing hard as tears ran down her face. I can honestly say that shit wasn't funny. That sucker was so fucking lucky. It was having the time of its fucking life. And her tongue looked so... "Dude stop thinking about it. I still don't understand why you haven't fucked them yet. It's not like you haven't before."

I grab a bag of chips out of the cabinet and start munching down on them. "I have no fucking idea and I have thought about it a lot. By the way, I've only fucked Ali."

Q looks at me like I'm crazy or lying. "There is no way you have been tutoring Chloe and haven't hit that. She looks at me in disbelief as I nod my head.

"Bruh seriously. I've fingered her and when I say that if I so much as stick the tip in imma bust a nut." I say thinking back to how tight and wet she felt around my fingers.

Q laughs and gets up from the floor. "B you need some like S.A.P. We should probably start getting ready we going to be late.." She runs out to get her bag from beside the door then turns to go into the guest bathroom. "You need a shower. A cold one" She laughs over her shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

By three thirty we were completely dressed and ready to go. Q and I have dressed somewhat the same Wore all black from my jeans to my all black Nike's. Q wore a mixture of black and white. white V-neck black jeans and black and white black and white Jordan's. My hair was up in a ponytail and Q's was aa short mess though it looked good. We hop in the in the car and make our way to the Beale Mansion. It was a short trip. Future was playing through the speakers of the car loudly thanks to Q.

"I didn't wanna fuck the bitch/ Molly made me fuck her even though she average." Q and I rapped along to the song. " Dirty muddy in a cup/ 45 by my gut /my young nigga in a cut/taking you out for some Jordan's/ let's count this money/ no rushin /I'm on a one-way/ flushin /Loud pack smellin musty/ the fuckin police can't touch me."

"These police /police can't touch me." I rap as I pull into the drive of the mansion and up to the gate. "What up Taylor?"

"Hey D. You been behaving? No more major clean-up jobs? That last one was ridiculous but.." He shrugs.

I chuckle. "Hey don't blame me. It was crazy but it kept everyone safe."

Taylor nods "I guess. What ya doing here?" He looks over at Q. "And with the company?"

"I'm bouta run in and get everyone then we out."

Taylor looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You staying away from the boss daughter?"

"Yeah, we all going out together its group thing. My cousin in there?" I asked pointing towards the house.

"Yeah talk to fuck much Aubrey and some dude named Jesse."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, we better go we already running late." We laugh together. I'm always late it ain't nothing new to Taylor.

We drive up to the house and park in front of the door. Just as we are getting out the car and walking up to the door it opens and standing there in the middle of the open archway is Chloe. She was wearing black heels with a black and dark blue dress. Her hair was up in a fiery red curly bun with tendrils framing her face. Alicia was right behind her wearing black heels a black dress that flared out at the waist. her hair was down in waves around her shoulders and don her waist. Their legs look so smooth and soft and toned. the were tanned to different degrees and I can't wait to have them wrapped around me. "Fuck..." I mutter and I hear Q snickering. I turned to see her checking them out too with a smile on her face.

"Can we go now? Where is everyone else? We gotta long drive and u want ice cream." Q says beside me.

"Rachel should be down in a minute. Aubrey said that she and Jesse were going to meet us there." Chloe says looking at me.

"Let me go get Rachel," Ali says turning to try and leave.

"No!... I mean no. that's okay Q can stand right here and wait for her Just go get into the car." I tell her. She smiles then her and Chloe step out the house. They brush past me swaying their hips more than usual. I lick my lips as I watch them sway to the car. "Yea...Q you can wait here. Imma...umm... imma go and get the door for the." I say turning to go to the Range.

"Don't care as long as I'm still sitting in the front seat," Q says leaning into the arch of the door frame.

I scoff. "Like I would be able to drive with that in the front seat. My dick already screaming at me." I get to the car and open the back door. They slowly slip into the back seat. Their dressed riding up slightly showing silky smooth thighs. "You both look extremely beautiful." I husk out and they tint a shade of red.

"Not looking so bad yourself B," Chloe says rubbing her hand up and down my bare arm.

"Yeah, you look so hot," Alicia says looking at me with slightly blown eyes.

I take a set back away from the car. "Stop touching and looking at me like that. We have a movie to go to."

"And dinner," Alicia says words dripping with sex.

"Yeah and then we can feed you dessert," Chloe says putting her hand on Ali's inner thigh.

I lean in and rub my hand up and down Chloe's soft leg. "I can think of a couple things I want for dessert."

"I can't wait to have dessert. I'm sure it'll fill me up real good."Alicia says with hooded eyes.

"Oh trust me, I'll make sure you both are so full you pass out."

"Just so you know we aren't wearing panties," Chloe whispers to me crossing her legs and letting her dress ride up all the way to the cusp of her ass. I groan just as Q and Rachel walk up to the car. We close the back doors and then we take off waving to Taylor ad we leave through the gate.

The entire two-hour drive was a fucking tease show. Chloe and Alicia were rubbing up against each other kissing each other's necks. At one point I almost crashed cause in the rear view mirror I saw them slip a hand under the other's dress. It was pure torture. It was so bad that I almost missed the exit to get off the highway. When we start getting closer to the Levee Rachel speaks up.

"So what movie are we going to see again?" Rachel asks from her seat behind me.

"I think _'The Mummy'_ is playing. But I wouldn't mind seeing Spiderman o? something." Alicia says.

I look into the mirror and see them both looking back at me with lust in their eyes and small smirks on their faces. "I don't care what we see. I hate movies and 9 times out of 10 I'm not going to be watching it anyways."

We pull into the valet parking. My door opens and I get out. I open the door for Chloe and Alicia and pass a twenty the valet guy. Chloe grabs my right arm and Alicia my left. Q walks around the car with Rachel at her side and we walk up the stairs to the platform.

"So are we going to get ice cream and walk around a bit til Aubrey and dude get here?" Q asks.

Rachel grabs her arm. "I could go for some ice cream."

I groan as I'm pulled to the left towards Cold Stone. I can already feel the torture that is a

"You look nice Rach. Very different from your animal sweater and those terrible shoes." I tell her eating a spoonful of Oreo and caramel ice cream.

"Thanks...I think? Alicia helped with the clothes and shoes. And Chloe helped with the hair and makeup. I like it I feel amazing." She says her eyes beaming at the two girls beside her.

Chloe gives a slight smile as Alicia takes a long slow lick of the ice cream on her spoon. It melts slightly from where her warm tongue has been. I watch closely as I feel myself twitch at the sight in front of me. There are dribbles of ice cream slightly rolling down the side of her mouth as she pulls the spoon out of her looks right at me not even trying to clean up the little mess on her face.

Chloe looks over at Alicia. "Awww...Ali you got a little on your face."

I'm thinking that she was going to give her a napkin. NOPE! Wrong assumption!Chloe darts out her tongue out and licks up all the ice cream right up to Ali's mouth and kisses her. Yup, I'm hard and I can't even help it. I never get like this but these girls are just so damn unpredictable. I try to find a comfortable position to sit in. Good thing that I didn't wear skinny jeans tonight. I look over and see that Q and Rachel are both staring wide-eyed at both girls just as I had been. Q smirks and mouths 'That's hot' my way. I roll my eyes and mouth back 'Yeah I know'.

"Mmmm. that's good."Chloe says pulling out of the kiss.

"Chloe! What the hell are you doing?"We hear from over my shoulder. Just hearing the voice pisses me and kills my boner. Aubrey sighs behind me. "We talked about this."

Chloe rolls her eyes"No we talked about Beca. And even then I didn't listen to you But finally, you're here so let's go. Don't wanna be late for dinner."

She stalks off pulling Alicia along with her towards the indoor ticket master booth. We all hurry to follow them which is weird cause they aren't even paying for their own tickets. I shake my head. Once we have our tickets and on our way up to the theater, the tension was starting to disappear with them not so close to each other. Everyone chooses where they are going to sit, Aubrey Rachel Jesse and Q all take up seats towards the middle in different rows. I'm pulled to one of the many empty rows in the back of the theater. Chloe and Alicia on either side of me, I lift the arm rest so that they can scoot in closer and put my arms around their shoulders.

Towards the end of the end of the movie, I start to fall asleep. no, I wasn't watching it I just glanced up for a second and saw that the hero was starting to win. I suddenly pop to attention because I can feel both girls hands on my inner thighs working their way to my crotch. I turn and kiss Alicia and then Chloe. I deepen the kiss with both of them biting and nibbling on their lips as I feel them start to rub me waking my dick up. the friction feels so good;.

I turn to Chloe and kiss her neck and nibble her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get back to our room." Then turn to Alicia looking her in the eyes and whisper, "You better hope you can walk in the morning."

Her eyes darken more and Chloe grabs my face and kisses me hard and deeply while Alicia sucks and bites on my neck. She whispers in my ear, "How about we give you a little something to hold you off until then?"

I groan and I know this is going to be the best movie I have eve unbuttons and unzips my jeans and takes my dick out. I moan as I feel her soft hand stroking my dick. They both crouched down in front of me on the floor. Both of them lick from the base all the way up to the tip. Once there the kiss and lightly suck around the tip. I put my hands on the back of both of their heads. Fuck! I look down and look at both of them looking back up at me as Alicia takes my dick in her warm mouth while Chloe strokes everything that's not in her mouth. I close my eyes and lean back into my chair head laying on the neck rest. Then I feel them switch hating that lost the heat I was enjoying but it soon returned. the Alicia slides her hand down in my boxers and cups my balls and lightly squeezes. I moan softly. Everything just felt amazing but What turned it up a notch is the feeling of nails dragging down my abs. I pull Chloe's head back and they both look at each other and start sucking on the sides of my dick. they take turn sucking the head in their mouths and I feel myself about to cum. push them both back and the open their mouths. Nails still scratching my abs and Alicia squeezes my balls one more time. I moan and cum in their mouths and a little on their faces. They turn to each other and start to kiss and lick the cum off each other's faces. The credits were rolling on the screen. The girls got up to sit back next to me. I tuck myself back in my jeans and fix my clothes. the girls fix their hair but it wasn't bad but I want Chloe's hair down I love it down.

I look over at her. "Take your hair down."

As she is finishing taking her hair down the lights come. I look both girls over. Alicia looks decent but Chloe has a little cum in the corner of her mouth. I run my thumb over it and she quickly takes in into her mouth. Alicia stares at her pupils still blown wide open. "Gods, that's so fucking hot." They both stand and Ali grabs Chloes hand. "We are going to the restroom. See you in front." As they passed me i smack both of them on the ass.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk out into the hall and see Q and Rachel waiting for us. Rachel looks around looking for the girls.

"Where are Chloe and Alicia?" Rachel asks.

"They had to use the restroom. They said they will meet us outside." I let her know.

"Oh well, I could use the restroom as well. We'll meet up with you guys outside." She says. She squeezes Q's arm then takes off towards the restrooms.

Q and I make our way over to the elevator. She presses the down button and we wait.

"What did you think about the movie?" Q asks

"You know I hate movies," I smirk. "But that was a great movie."

"Really?" she raises her eyebrow. "What was your favorite part?"

The elevator finally comes and we get in pressing the first-floor button. "My favorite part was when I got head from two bitches at the same damn time." I chuckle a little at the look on Q's face.

"Bruh" Q leans back against the wall. " What the fuck? How did that even happen?"

"I told yo dumb ass I don't watch movies. Plus it was all them. They crazy!"

The elevator opens and we make our way out to the pavilion to take a seat at a table to wait for the others. Q looks at me and just stares. "How did you and Ali even start hooking up? I've always wondered just never asked. I mean she is your step sister but like how was did it begin?"

I look at her then around the area around us. "Um... Well, we had been going through a lot at home and our parents weren't around like ever. So we start taking care of ourselves. We started to tutor, if that's what you wanna call it, under someone. That's how we got into all this stuff anyway, we were into a lot of stuff after our first kill. So we were at home alone like always and were getting drunk trying to forget. We started to wrestle over the last in the bottle and she kissed me to try to take the bottle back. Anyway, we figured well the alcohol and Kush wasn't really helping anymore so we started fucking on a regular. Though that started to wear off that was fine because we started to kill more often and it was great. The sex was amazing but then feelings got in the way. We stopped for awhile and started having sex with other people only having fucking when we were lonely or needed the release. The only reason we are together now is that you actually said something."

Q looks at me and nods. "What about your parents? So they don't know anything about it ?"

"Nah but that big mouth bitch knows and she threatens to tell them all the time like I give a damn. She caught us fucking in the backseat of my car one day it was actually funny we laughed so fucking hard afterward." I tell her.

The next thing I know is I have someone sitting in my lap. I look up and see that its Jaz. I roll my eyes and try to push her off but she wraps her arms around my neck. "What you doing down here?"

I push a little harder trying to move her without trying to hurt her. "I'm out with my friends and my date."

"You're on a date? What happened to use hanging out?" she asks with a little pout.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen sorry, not sorry. Now can you get the fuck off my lap,"I tell her

She looks at me with sad eyes. "But I'm comfortable and Matt is in the game store. I just wanna sit in your lap in your arms."

Before I can open my mouth to reply Jaz was quickly pulled up out of my lap and dragged to the concrete ground. "Bitch she said get out of her lap you can't hear?" I hear Chloe's voice beside me. Then there was a loud smacking sound. I couldn't help but smile and turn around to see Chloe smacking the shit outta Jaz repeatedly with Ali right over her shoulder smirking. Then Ali grabs her and pulls her away from Jaz.

"We are going to be late for dinner come on." She pulls Chloe towards the stairs. She looks over her shoulder and asks us. "Are you guys ready? I don't wanna miss dinner and definitely not dessert."

I wink at her then jog to catch up to them wrapping my arm around their waists grabbing both of their asses as we go down the stairs and into the restaurant. Once we are seated and gave our order for drinks and food. We talk for a while. My phone chirps with a text message.

 **Bree: Where did you guys go?**

 **Bex: 2 dinner duh**

 **Bree: Why didn't you guys tell us. I thought we were all going together.**

 **Bex: Nobody told u n boy wonder 2 disappear**

 **Bree: What the fuck Beca?**

 **Bex: Dude I'm tryna eat**

 **Bree: Where are you we can come join you guys?**

I read the text again then put my phone into my pocket ignoring her. About 5 minutes later our food reaches the table. We start to eat and make conversation. We are laughing at each other over stupid stuff. Q starts to bring up what happened in Glee yesterday when Brittany smacked Santana for the sucker and she almost choked to death on it. My phone starts to ring non-stop. I look to see who it is, of course, it's Aubrey, I put the phone into my pocket. I see that Chloe and Alicia are starting to get annoyed that my phone keeps ringing. Chloe tries to look over my shoulder to see who is calling once my phone starts to constantly ring again.

"I'll be back" I stand up from the table and make my way outside to answer the phone. "What the fuck do you want Aubrey?" I yell into the phone.

"Don't fucking yell at me Beca. We were all supposed to go to dinner together." She yells back at me.

"Who said? I never invited you! Plus ii had made the reservations on Monday and it was only the five of us going."

"What do you mean? I thought we were just going to Outback or Red Lobster or something."

"No we actually went somewhere nice and I didn't want you there."

"Are you serious? Why are you such a bitch all the time? I just don't get it we are family and you treat me like I'm just a bother. It's not like I wanna hang around your whoring ass but we should be able to be civil."

"I don't like you! I can't stand to be around you. You talk too fucking much and you are always in my business. THINGS I DO DONT FUCKING INVOLVE YOU AND YOU DONT HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"MY BEST FRIEND IS MY BUSINESS AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU PLAY HER!"

"Is it so hard to believe that I actually like her?"

"YES! All you're going to do is use her and sleep with Alicia behind her back. I should have told Uncle when I saw you two having sex."

"Yeah well, maybe you should have." I sigh and hang up on her. I stand outside on the sidewalk breathing deeply for a little while then return to the table with everyone. They all look at me. "What?"

Chloe is the first one to speak up, looking at me with concern. "Who was that on the phone?"

I sigh again and start to eat again. "Aubrey." Everyone nods and we finish eating and ask for the bill. Q and split it and make out way back to the valet area.

* * *

We get to our Hotel room at the Raddison. There was a little sitting area. the room was so white it was kind of blinding and annoying. There was a view of the river Ohio River and Downtown Cincinnati. The lights were really a nice touch. There was a King sized bed int the middle of the wall adjacent to the window to the city. The bed looked so comfortable. I left the lights ooff and plopped down onto the bed and kicked off my shoes. Fuck this bed is comfortable like memory foam! As I'm laying down I throw an arm over my eyes and sink down into the bed. So down good, the covers are soft and its just so good. I feel the bed dip on both sides of me and then arms cross over my waist and legs cross over my legs snuggling into both of my sides. When I move my arm all I see is skin. Lots and Lots of smooth skin and I can feel my mouth water at what is about to come my way. I look from the duel length of their legs to the swell of their ass up to taunt stomachs. I run my hands up the soft expanse of their backs and they arch into my touch. They both reach under my shirt and lift it up and over my head. Chloe takes my face into her hands and kisses to me as Alicia takes her time taking off my pants and boxers. I stick my tongue into Chloe's mouth and take full control of the kiss. The kiss is heated but not rushed and I'm comfortable with it. I feel Alicia's hand caressing my abs and her lips on my neck. Chloe pulls back from the kiss needing some air and I kiss all over her beautiful face and down her neck. Alicia takes this time to lead me into a kiss as Chloe scoots down and leave open mouth kisses down my stomach. I run my hand through her soft hair.

I sit up and let them both fall down onto the bed next to one another. I look them over licking my lips both spreading their legs open a little so that I can see them glistening with want. "You are so fucking sexy like this for me. You are both so mouthwatering it's unreal." I lick my lips again then take my time leaving wet open mouth kisses down each of their bodies. I spread both of their legs wide to the point where Chloe's leg was crossed on top of Alis. I kiss up Chloe's inner thigh all the way up to her wet pussy basically dripping down onto the comforter under her. She moans in anticipation. I latch onto to her clit flicking it softly drawing out sexy moans. I look up to see that Ali had attached her mouth onto one of Chloe's nipples. Her back arched into our joined ministrations.

My tongue going deep into her warm tight pussy I can feel her tightening. "Fuck yes! that feels so.." She gets cut off by Ali kissing her. I tap Ali's leg I wanna hear Chloe cum. Ali pulls away from Chloe's mouth and starts to kiss and suck on her neck. I scrape my teeth over her clit lightly and that was it. Chloe cums hard screaming out my name. I drag my tongue up slowly cleaning up all her cum. I kiss her thighs

"Gods you taste so good. But I'm not full yet. I need some more dessert." I look up and smirk at both of them.

Chloe pushes Ali back down onto the bed. "Ali you need to feed her too," she says it so innocently but it's dripping with sex. She trails her hand down and rubs her fingers through wet folds drawing out a moan from Ali. I take her fingers and suck all of Alis juices off of Chloe's fingers. After tasting the sweet nectar from her finger I jump right into eating Ali out. She was just as sweet but definitely different in taste than Chloe. She came instantly after my mouth touched her. I licked up all her cum.

"Did watching Beca eat me out really bring you that close to the edge?" Chloe asks and Ali blushes.

I'm hard as a rock and need some relief soon. I watch as they make out with each other stroking myself slowly. they finally notice my actions and wink. Chloe gets off the bed and gets a handful of condoms and throw them on the bed. Before I could say anything they both turn over on all fours side by side arching their backs and waving their asses in the air. "I think we need out dessert now," Ali says and we all laugh. I put a condom on and smack both of their asses. They moan and I watch as their asses turn bright red and I can see my hand print. I smack their asses again just to watch them jiggle. I get up behind Ali and take her in a slow movement. "Fuck!" she moans out as I bottom out inside her.

I grab her hips and start to pound into her. "Shit, you're so tight." I push down on her back and she lays her head on the bed but before she could completely lay down Chloe gets in front of her legs wide open and ready for Ali's mouth to be on her. Chloe moans at the first swipe of Ali's tongue. The combination of Alis tight walls and Chloe's moans bring me closer to the edge. I pound harder and deeper into Ali and she starts to moan louder never taking her mouth away from Chloe who is feeling the vibrations through her pussy. Chloe screams and cums loudly, Ali falling over the edge right behind her. After a few more deep pumps and Alis trapping me deep inside her I fill the condom up. I smack her ass as I pump a few more times easing us both down from our high.

As I pull out Chloe crawls over to me and takes the condom off and starts sucking my dick til it hard again. My hands trap in her hair as she deep throats me. "Fuck, that feels so good. Don't stop." And she doesn't she bobs her head taking her in and out of her throat. I push her away and grab her legs pulling her onto her back lifting her knees to her chest. Ali quickly puts a condom on me before I slide deep into Chloe all the way to the base. Ali straddles her face and pinches Chloe's nipples as I pound into her. I take long deep strokes into her tight pussy. Chloe's pussy was so fucking tight I was reaching my climax too fast but I wouldn't cum unless she did first. As I start to kiss Ali, I swivel my hips in slow circles as Chloe starts to scream from me hitting all the places she needs. Her pussy is squeezing me so tight I couldn't take it. Ali notices and starts to rub Chloe's clit at the same speed as my hips as I speed up to bring Chloe over the edge. The Chloe cums hard screaming and I cum hard as I stroke her walls letting her come down from her high.

* * *

What the fuck! Who the fuck is calling me this early in the morning! I crawl over Ali's sleeping form and pick up my pants to get my phone. I look to see who is calling and my eyes get wide, quickly answer the phone.

"Yes sir, " I ask

"Where are you and Alicia?"

"We are in Kentucky with Chloe and a couple of her friends. Is something wrong sir?"

"The mansion was attacked last night. I happy that no one was home. I need you two back here as soon as possible. I need you to handle this threat."

"Ye, sir we will be there as soon as possible. Do you know who did this sir?"

"Taylor said that it was the Hudson's a lot of our team is injured only a few are dead. I want this war done and over with soon. I need that territory and I need that man dead. Now Beca."

"Yes sir but I think we should hold off for awhile. If we act too quickly they will but waiting for us. I say we give them a little while then take them out all at once."

"JUST FUCKING GET HERE! " He hangs up on me and I look over to the bed. Great time alone with both of them is never going to happen with them again for awhile.


End file.
